


Fangs and Bones

by Duskins



Series: Biting more than you can chew (Universe:Humanswap/w Supernatural) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Birdtale Papyrus - Freeform, Blood and Violence, Characters are injured but not full on dead (I just want to be safe with the tags), Corentine needs a chill pill, Corentine probably might swear more than Doodles (From CSAA), Demons are mentioned, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Humanswap Papyrus, Humanswap Sans, I just want to put Corentine in timeout, I swear I'm not an edgy writer, Just the characters are so angsty with the situation, No Smut, Reapertale Sans - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, They aren't going to be constant angst balls, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Vampires, birdtale sans - Freeform, reapertale papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskins/pseuds/Duskins
Summary: What is the truth about the Manor the Sans and Papyrus variants came across?Can they see through what is the truth and what's an act?Who do they put their trust in and who should they fear?With ruined connections and healing wounds, can we get a happy end?





	1. Cold Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Skeleton Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700787) by [poetax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetax/pseuds/poetax). 
  * Inspired by [Bitty Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590324) by [Rnd_Injustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rnd_Injustice/pseuds/Rnd_Injustice). 
  * Inspired by [The Skeletons and the NOT Pot Dealer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418924) by [NihilismPastry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry). 
  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 



> If you want to check it out before this chapter [Pre-Chapter 1, 'Bonus Bites Side story'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693666/chapters/36468786) if you're interested in checking it out, it is also on the Tumblr but this has all the parts in 1 place. You don't need to see it know what is happening, and it is in a different style, but it helps for if you want more context and such.

The rain poured down heavily as shadows moved in the dark night, only visible by the moon and their eyelights.

“come on bro.” The human used one hand to keep the soaked hood over their hair that was poking out his hoodie, the other hand was wrapped over the other human's shoulder who pressed into him more. A voice spoke up in an eerily relaxed tone from behind.  

“it’ll be the death of you soon if you’re not careful.” A chuckle resonated at the tall hooded figure, the grin slipping slightly as he looked up as the other hooded figure made a frustrated sigh, their long red scarf blowing harshly in the wind.

“BROTHER! THIS IS SERIOUS!” They groaned their attention on the humans in front of them.

“sorry, bro. i guess i rained on that parade.” The brother responded, no genuine apology in his voice.

“BROTHER, PLEASE!”

“though that is cold of you, bro.”

“BROTH-”

“BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!” The shorter, in comparison, black and red skeleton barked up at the siblings.

“LANGUAGE!” A skeleton with white wings spoke up, their wings extended over the two humans, the smaller of the two looking over at the red and black skeleton.

“Y-YEAH! L-LANGUAGE!” The human called out weakly, the taller one hugging them closer as the walking sped up.

“Bro-” the taller of the two began only to be cut off quickly.

“IT’S OKAY PAPY.” The shorter human spoke up, a reassuring look on his face as he looked up at his brother.

“well ice-ey we better find a place soon or you both will be in for a cold time.” The shorter winged skeleton spoke up, one wing extended to only be able to go above the short human, but it was a futile attempt to stop the rain that poured down.

A disgusted look washes over the tall red and black skeleton from the puns. “b-boss.” A shorter red and black skeleton that apparently appeared from nowhere spoke up.

“WHAT IS IT?” The other ordered.

The shorter slowed down and the rest of the group stopped to hear the news. “there’s a mansion or somethin’ a bit ahead, just past th’ trees, can’t miss it, it’ll easily fit us all.” He pointed over to the right from the path they were currently taking.

“THAT SO? I GUESS THAT SHOULD SUFFICE!” The taller skeleton held a hand to their chin before nodding and reluctantly changing paths.

 

After a while of walking, the humans shivering became even worse and the Mansor's pathway eventually became visible. Not too long they ended up walking up the driveway, the tallest skeleton looked up to a window which drew his attention, a woman with long hair appeared in the window, the colours and lighting seemed that there was a candle close just out of his view. Before managing to get a good look, however, the window went dark.

  
“DID YOU SEE THAT?”

“eye didn’t see anything, bro.” the shorter skeleton joked.

The shorter red and black skeleton’s bright red eyelight glanced over at the cloaked joker.

“w-water you talking about?” The tall human asked, the shorter human gasped and looked up at him in disbelief.

“P-PAPY HOW CAN YOU STILL PUN R-RIGHT NOW?”

The question only got a chuckle however as they got close up the driveway they noticed a car in front of a garage.

“THIS PLACE DOESN'T SEEM TO BE ABANDONED.” The taller winged skeleton stated.

“WHO CARES, IT'S OURS NOW.”

“EDGE THAT IS NOT HOW HOUSES WORK!” The tallest skeleton exclaimed as he looked down at the skeleton, they managed to hurry to the front door and the humans hid under the balcony that was over the front door, the cold breeze making their drenched bodies even worse.

The tall winged skeleton leaned over the shorter human to ring the doorbell, they waited a bit before ringing again.  They heard the door becoming unlocked and swung open enough to see a dark figure and some messy hair.

“He-eek!” the person swiftly slammed the door after having a quick glance over at the figures. They each looked at each other and before they could say anything light started streaming outside as the inside light was turned on. The figure swung open the door and absently ran a hand through her short dark chocolate hair; a sheepish look on her face as she looked off to the side for a second.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to...uh…holy fuck you guys are tall… Oh! Can I help you?” Her hazel green eyes cast up towards most of the skeletons and slowly lowered her hand as she gazed at them in silent bafflement.

“HUMAN, CAN WE COME IN? THEY REALLY NEED TO GET-” Before the giant robbed skeleton had a chance to finish his explanation, her gaze shifted towards the two humans who were dripping wet and shaking. The cold winds and rain making it worse than it would have been, she paused as if debating about something.

“I guess…? I mean you guys really do look cold.” She stepped aside and the shorter human darted in from the rain outside while the taller one hesitated for a second. The skeletons followed behind as she guided them to a living room with a fireplace at the front and the room seemed to be two completely different rooms in half.

By the fireplace, there was a mounted TV and two large couches on opposite sides, and a couch opposite the Tv. Behind the couch in the middle of the room was a table lined with chairs and a crystal chandelier above it.

As the humans hurried in and sat on the couch opposite the TV, the woman absently grabbed two bean bags from a corner of the room, just beside a couch and as the humans took off their shoes they put their feet up. “You guys can wait here and stay till they are warmed up. I can find you some waterproof coats or something but then you have to go.” She spoke simply to them as she turned on the fire for them before moving to the other side of the room.

“HUMAN!” The taller winged skeleton stepped towards the woman, his wings extended slightly. She glanced over at them before focusing on the skeleton himself. “WE REALLY NEED A PLACE TO STAY, CAN YOU CONSIDER LETTING US STAY A BIT LONGER!”

“No, you really shouldn’t.”

“BUT-”

“I KNEW WE SHOULDN’T TRUST THIS PLACE!” The black and red skeleton roar as he summoned a jagged bone while he glared over at the woman, “THIS PERSON IS A MONSTER KILLER!” He accused as he pointed at the woman who tilted her head and mildly furrowed her eyebrows.

“Monster killer?” She mumbled under her breath.

“THAT IS WHY WE HAVEN’T MET ANY OTHER MONSTERS SO FAR, YOU’VE KILLED THEM ALL!” As he accused this, the tallest skeleton that was in black robes looked down at the dust-ridden desk and absently ran a finger across it before examining it closely.

“IT APPEARS TO BE NORMAL HOUSEHOLD DUST, EDGE.” He commented and his white eyelights darting over at the Edgelord, the winged skeleton looked over at the dust-ridden table and nodded before he lightened up.

“IT LOOKS LIKE THIS PLACE IS FILTHY.”

"Hey! That's rather rude, why don't you just go somewhere else if you're going to judge my home.” The woman spoke up and folded her arms, and a sheepish express flashed onto the skeleton before he continued on.

"OH, I DIDN’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT MISS. WE'RE SORRY ABOUT THAT! UH... IF YOU WOULD LIKE, WE CAN EARN OUR KEEP HERE!" His wings extended and he looked like he just solved the most difficult puzzle around.

"crow, shut it." The woman glanced over at the skeleton across to the other side of the room, who seemed to take a second to realise she heard his muttering and his glare increased before turning his skull away and practically dissolving into the couch.

"YEAH, WE'LL EVEN CLEAN UP THE PLACE FOR YOU! IT'S A RATHER BIG PLACE SO IT MUST BE A LOT, WE'LL DO IT FOR YOU!" The shorter human spoke up, who was turned towards the woman, his hands on the back of the couch and a determined smile on his face. The woman seemed in thought as her eyes glanced over to the generally clean yet dusty room before scanning over all these weird skeletons and humans.

"...Well…I guess you guys can stay then... But only if you actually do what you say."

"thanks a lot, crow." The same skeleton groaned but shut up after the shorter-winged skeleton looked over at him.

"HEY, I GOT US A PLACE TO STAY!" Crow extended his wings and fluttered them slightly as he grinned at the others.

“awesome work bro.” The shorter winged skeleton smiled up at his brother.

 

The taller of the duo smiled down at the shorter-winged skeleton before something dawned on him. “OH HUMAN!” The woman stopped walking towards the door to look at the skeleton in question, “WE NEVER INTRODUCED OURSELVES!”

“THAT’S RIGHT!” The shorter human stood and posed like a superhero, or at least a superhero's sidekick, next to the tall winged skeleton.

“WE DON’T NEED TO-”

“THAT TALL GRUMPY SKELETON IS EDGE, OVER THERE!” The small human pointed towards the skeleton who he just interrupted before continuing on. “NEXT TO HIM LOUNGING ON THE COUCH IS HIS LAZY BROTHER THAT WE CALL RED.”

“tch. like anyone else had a say in anything.” Said skeleton glowered at the human. The human ignored him and pointed at the other human that ended up stretching out across the couch after the smaller human had got up, the human seemed to just bask in the heat of the fire and merely rose a hand up as the other human spoke up.

“THAT LAZY HUMAN IS NONE OTHER THAN MY BROTHER, STRETCH.”

“THIS IS MY BROTHER AS WELL,” The tall skeleton gestured to the shorter skeleton next to him, “HE IS REFERRED BY THE NAME, RAVEN.” He brought a hand to his chest as he posed, “WHILE I AM THE COURAGEOUS CROW!”

“INDEED.” The tallest skeleton spoke up and the woman squeaked slightly as she jumped, only noticing how close and how giant he was, his head almost touching the ceiling. “WHILE WE ARE ON THE TOPIC OF NAMES, I AM CALLED REAPER. MY BROTHER IN THE FAR CORNER IS CALLED DEATH, I WILL ADVISE TO NOT TOUCH US PLEASE.”

The skeleton the woman now knows as Edge seemed to want to say something but before he got the chance to the smaller human seemed to point at all all the skeletons in thought. “OH!” He puffed up slightly and smiled widely at the human, using his thumb to point to himself. “THAT JUST LEAVES ME! FOR I AM THE MAGNIFICENT S-BLUEBERRY! MWEH HEH HEH! HOWEVER, BLUE IS JUST FINE!”

The woman looked blankly at Blue, before finally looking around and smiling. “Alright then, that’s a lot of names to learn. I’ll just go get some blankets for…uh... Stretch and Blue?” She looked at the two human’s in question before continuing on, “Since it might be best for you to stay in this room just to warm up, the rest of this place might be a bit too… chilly while you are like that.” She gestured to their clothes that still were dripping water slightly. “I can see if we have anything for you to change into too while I’m getting towels.”

She missed Red’s narrowed gaze as she left without another word, softly closing the door behind her. Edge stood up and walked over to the other side of the room where the woman was previously. “THIS IS A TRAP!” He exclaimed and pointed towards the others in the room. “WE SHOULDN’T WAIT UNTIL SHE COMES BACK, WE SHOULDN’T TRY TO NEGOTIATE LIKE SOME OF US BELIEVE.” He cast a glare over at Blue and Crow. “WE SHOULD JUST KICK THIS PEST OUT OF HERE!”

 

Red absently tilted his head to the side, ignoring the rebuttals of Blue, Reaper, and Crow had for Edge. Hearing sounds of stairs loudly creaking he ignored the curious gaze of Raven, and missed the glances from Crow in passing, as he walked over to the door and opened it enough to see the stairway and the woman slowing down and halting at the stairs, noticing a blind spot beside the stairs he focused his magic and quickly hid in the shadow of the stairway.

He tilted his skull upwards slightly enough to see the back of the women's trousers as she paused on the stairs. However, he looked away and just observed the hallway absently as he focused on another, quiet, slightly feminine voice that was a hint rougher than the voice of the women that was talking earlier.

“-The fuck! Why would you let them- wha- I thought we agreed about... You know." The other voice complained bitterly, frustration evident in their voice.

"They offered to clean the place."

"Bullshit-"

“-and if they don't,” the woman interrupted, “then you can either get rid of them or-”

Red quickly teleported back into the living room after hearing the stairs creak as one of them was heading downstairs. The group had apparently finished bickering as an uneasy silence took over the previous shouting.

He quietly shut the door and turned to the other side of the couch from where he was previously sitting, since Edge had taken his spot and glared at the fire with his arms crossed. After a while, the woman returned with a couple of towels, blankets, and some large jumpers and shorts.

“Sorry, that took so long.” She sheepishly spoke up, she dropped the blankets and clothes on the coffee table in front of Stretch, “There is a toilet a few doors down the hallway on the right, you should be able to change in there. As for the rest of you…” She turned to look at them,  

“There are some other bedrooms that you can stay in if you are done warming up by the fire.” She widened the door slightly as she absently pointed towards the stairs. “They might be a bit dusty and may have a box or two laying around but they should be good enough. Do you guys have anything else?” She swung slightly from the balls of her feet as she interlaced her fingers together.

“HUMAN, THIS IS ALL WE HAVE,” Crow spoke up, the women looked around at the drying skeletons and the damp humans in thought before Blue spoke up, his hair swaying slightly as he looked over.

“BEFORE WE CONTINUE ON, HUMAN...” Reaper, who had joined his brother on the other side of the room, spoke up and the woman leant forward slightly and looked over at him. “YOU DID NOT INFORM US OF YOUR NAME WHILE WE WERE DOING INTRODUCTIONS.”

She blinked for a second before maintaining eye contact with Reaper, “I didn’t? I guess I was a bit more overwhelmed than I thought.” She laughed under head breath as she looked towards the ground. She scratched her nose before putting her hands in her pockets and smiling at her guests. “I’m Akeldama.”  

“WHAT KIND OF NAME IS-”

“WHAT WAS THAT?” Crow interrupted, focusing on the partially opened door. Raven stood up, both of their wings unfurled slightly as they eyed the door.

“What was what?” Akeldama tilted her head as she looked out of the door.

“I DID NOT HEAR ANYTHING, I’M AFRAID,” Reaper spoke up, Blue nodding his head in the background.

“I WAS SPEAKING!” Edge glared again at Crow who was still observing the doorway. “EITHER WAY YOU PROBABLY WERE JUST PARANOID.”

“i don’t mean to stair-t trouble.” Raven spoke up, his brother casting an annoyed glance over at him. “however, i don’t think he’d fibula-”

“ENOUGH OF THE PUNS!” Edge glared over and Raven, who’s eyelights flickered over to the skeleton and shuffled slightly before Crow stepped closer to Raven as he looked at Edge as well. Stretch glanced over to Raven while he draped a towel over himself and held another towel out to Blueberry. All while Death smiled slightly.

“i-heh. that spiralled down, though this is a two-way split.” Raven glanced over at Edge as the skeleton narrowed his sockets, he quickly glanced over to Akeldama. “a-anyway getting straight to the point and winder down from the puns, i heard the stairs creak too.”

 

“oi human.” Red growled out and Akeldama glanced over at him as she pressed her lips together and narrowed her eyes slightly. “ya got anyone else here or somethin’?”

“Wanna try saying that again? Maybe less insulting to the person who is currently letting you stay?” Her tight-lipped smile held no genuine happiness as she stared at the red eyelight that seemed to suddenly glow brighter and the tight smile being replicated on Red’s skull.

“I WAS WONDERING THAT TOO.” Reaper brought a hand up as he spoke, Akeldama lingered on Red before focusing her attention on the skeleton. “THIS IS A VERY LARGE PROPERTY FOR TO LIVE ALONE ON, I BELIEVE I SAW SOMEONE ELSE IN A WINDOW UPSTAIRS TOO FOR A SECOND, THOUGH I MAY BE MISTAKING IT.”

“..Yeah... there is another person living here. She likes to keep to herself but you might run into her. She’s called Corentine, just so you know. Though I doubt you will see her today since she is busy.” Akeldama explained, Blueberry seemed to deflate slightly at the news at not being able to meet them.

“Anyway,” She spoke up drawing attention over, “While you tidy the place and such, I have a few rules.” She eyed Edge and Red who seemed reluctant on the news. “If you don’t approve of these rules then you can just leave.”

Seeing no rebuttal she brought up her index finger, “First of all, a quite obvious one, don’t steal any of our stuff. Plain and simple.” She glanced to the side before something dawned on her. “Actually… No stealing any of our stuff and no snooping, that actually follows into rule two.”

She made sure all the skeletons were paying attention before continuing, “Rule two, while I understand you may have to come into our rooms at times for either cleaning or if you need us, that doesn’t mean you can’t wander in whenever you want. Either knock or ask permission… Both preferably.”

“sounds fair.” Death muttered as he nodded, none of the others voicing any complaints.

Akeldama brought a hand to her mouth for a second as she glanced away. “I uh… If anything comes up I will update the rules but for now, those are my rules. In either case, the sun will be rising soon so I might as well go get some sleep, don’t leave the fire on for too long-”

“MISS AKELDAMA!” Blueberry spoke up just as Akeldama took a few steps towards the door. “WE NEED TO GET MORE CLOTHES AND CLEANING MATERIAL IF YOU DON’T HAVE ALL THE EQUIPMENT.”

“Don’t have all the equipment?” Akeldama parroted under her breath before speaking up and looking over at Blueberry. “I guess you can go find the stuff you need.”

“THE NEAREST TOWN IS MILES AWAY THOUGH, CAN'T WE USE YOUR CAR?”

“Oh that car isn't mine, I guess Corentine will be able to drive you two.” She seemed to mutter something under her breath before speaking up again. “So the three of you can go shopping tomorrow evening I guess.”

“THREE OF YOU-”

“TOMORROW EVENING? IT’S A SUNDAY THOUGH.” Blueberry pointed out, Edge glared over at Blueberry after getting interrupted... Again.

“Shit really?” Akeldama took out her phone to glance at the date and sure enough, it was a few minutes from becoming Sunday. “Okay, I guess we gotta go to sleep soon if we want to make the list in the morning and head off.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE THREE OF YOU?” Edge repeated louder, Akeldama creased her eyebrows as she looked in disbelief at the skeleton, her hand raised with the palm up as she stared. The other two humans sharing her disbelief. “WHAT-”

“WE TALKED ABOUT THIS EDGE!” Blueberry huffed and Stretch raised an eyebrow at Edge.

“Edge,” Akeldama spoke up the pure disbelief not fading one bit on her face, she heard Red groan and bury his head in the armrest. The two bird brothers just shared a look of confusion at Edge, while the two reaper brothers just silently watched this unfold, an amused grin on Death’s face. ”You are a walking skeleton, I can’t tell if you guys are the result of a necromancer or really old self-aware zombies, or what… Honestly, I have way too many questions about this for more than one night so I really don’t think it is a good idea for you to walk around in public.”

Edge took a second before he silently turned towards the wall and glared about it. Akeldama yawned and absently stretched before walking out of the room before quickly poking her head back in for a second, “Make sure to turn off the fire, and stay away from my stash please.” Without clarifying herself she wandered up the two way-split stairs and disappearing down the corridor.

“WELL, I’M HEADING TO BED AS WELL!”

Crow stood up and wandered out the room, following up the stairs he opened a few random doors, each leading to either a bathroom, ranging from just a toilet and sink to including showers or baths, or a bedroom. He paused as he noticed two doors at the end of one of the corridor’s he walked down. The door on his right had a light glowing through the gaps of the door. walking over he tried to open it, however, it only rattled. He put a bit of pressure on the door and felt it give slightly before becoming more resilient, the light underneath the door breaking and shifting. He watched the door a few more seconds before going to the opposing door, opening it there was another bedroom.

However, this bedroom was different as the bed was slightly larger than the previous beds and testing it, it felt a lot softer, he immediately set about moving the pillows to be more comfortable before looking through the doorway at the opposing door that was no longer glowing.

He listened to the sounds of the other skeletons wandering around the huge mansion, some of them getting closer and an occasional sound of someone trying to open the opposite door, as he stared blankly at the wall in front of him.

 

_____

 

Raven wandered round and after a while noticed his brother through the opened door and after hesitating silently shut the door, he opened the door next to his brothers but just found a bathroom. Turning his attention to the opposite door to his brother’s door he tried that door instead. “locked, of course.”

Raven decided to go to the door on the right. He glanced at his brother’s door before opening his temporary bedroom and shutting the door behind him. It was decently sized and seemed fine, a box lay at the bottom of the bed but he just got comfortable on the bed before glazing up at the ceiling. As he tried to sleep he opened his eye sockets slightly as he glanced over at the wall, listening as he thought he heard a noise, almost like muffled laughter.

However, after a few seconds of silence, he brushed it off and managed to eventually get some sleep.

 

 

_____

 

 

Blue groaned slightly as he opened his eyes to check the time, the battering in the rain taking a toll on him slightly as he noticed the time nearly turning 8 am, rolling off the couch and onto the floor he pushed up and jumped onto his feet, stretching his tired muscles as he walked into the main hallway they had walked in before. The borrowed shirt working as a makeshift dress for his petite height. Poking his head through a few doorways he only noticed the aged decoration of a large dining room and when he headed to the door just to the left of the stairway he noticed a large kitchen with a small table at the door, the bench by the wall could fit around 3 people and on the other side were two chairs tucked in.

However, as he wandered in he noticed Edge already at the hob… Which looked like he was glaring at it more so than actually using it, while Crow was looking around the plentiful cupboards. “WHAT IS GOING ON?”

“AH HUMAN SANS!” Crow turns towards him, a welcoming smile on his face. “CAN YOU HELP ME FIND THE COOKIE INGREDIENTS THEY SHOULD HAVE?”

“THEY DON’T EVEN HAVE VINEGAR.” Edge grumbled and Blue tilted his head, his albino hair tilting along with his head.

“I WANTED TO DO BREAKFAST TACOS THOUGH…” Blue pouted slightly and looked over at the dust-ridden cupboards, his eyes narrowing as a hand came up to cover his mouth slightly.  “ALSO CROW REMEMBER WE TALKED ABOUT HAVING NICKNAMES FOR A REASON, SO COULD YOU TRY AND REMEMBER IT PLEASE?”

“SORRY HUM-I MEAN… SORRY BLUEBERRY, I’LL TRY TO FIX THAT!”

“AS FOR FIXING THINGS, WE NEED TO GET ON THAT LIST THAT WE HAVE TO GET GOING FOR THIS MORNING! I’LL LOOK FOR SOME PAPER AND A PEN TO GET STARTED!”

Blue left the room heading towards the living room in which he slept in the previous night. Crow and Edge watched him go before glancing at each other. “I THOUGHT HUMANS NEEDED FOOD TO SURVIVE?” Crow mentioned curiously as his eyelights trailed to the empty cupboards. Edge sneered slightly as he opened the fridge to examine it.

“FROM WHAT IT SEEMS THEY ONLY NEED… THESE DISGUSTING THINGS... TO SURVIVE.” He motions to the full fridge consisting of one half of energy drinks and cola, while the other side only consisting of chocolate milk. The draw at the bottom of the fridge is crammed full of packets of grated cheese.

“EITHER THAT OR THEY LOCKED UP THE FOOD IN CASE WE TAMPERED WITH IT?” Crow motioned towards the two doors on the other side of the room, one Crow had opened earlier revealing a pantry that only consisted of a long-handled brush and pan set and a decent amount of dust and cobwebs if you looked hard enough, the other door closest to the hob being locked up.

“WHEN DID THEY LOCK IT?” Edge retorted, folding his arms as he glared at the locked door. “THEY NEVER SET FOOT IN THE KITCHEN, WE HEARD THEM WALK UPSTAIRS BEFORE AND THEN WE SAW THEM HEAD UP THE STAIRS TO GO TO THEIR ROOM. I WAS NOT IDIOTIC ENOUGH TO LOWER MY GUARD. THE DOOR WAS ALREADY LOCKED WHEN I CHECKED IN HERE AND AFTER I SCRUTINISED THE ENTIRE MANOR, IT WAS STILL LOCKED.”

Crow stayed silent before suddenly looking over at Edge. “WHAT ABOUT WH-”

“Why the fuck are you all talking so goddamn loud at eight in the fucking morning, you twats?” A voice spoke up by the doorway.

 

“EXCUSE ME?” Edge growled and turned to where a different human girl was stood.

A hand clutched the right side of her face before she ran it through her mildly wavy long beeline honey hair, which had a pastel purple dip dye from her shoulders down. She wore a white turtleneck and seemed in her 20’s if they had to guess. She finished a small yawn before she glared at the skeletons in front of her with her green eyes. “AND WHO ARE YOU, TO TALK DOWN TO ME?” Edge continued on.

“I don’t have to tell you guys shit. Just if you are any fucking louder you are going to wake up Akeldama.” She folded her arms and leaned back on the table, looking at the duo in the corner of her eye.

“WHY SHOULD WE CARE?” Edge brushed off without any thought, the girl seemed to increase her glare and stand up properly.

“Why should-What?” She sputtered, dumbfounded at the skeleton. “Maybe because not only is she letting you guys in for the night but she is letting you stay?” She turned to them properly and glanced at them both for a second before glancing off to the side. “I don’t agree with it for one bit but I’m sure you will understand that very soon.”

“IS THAT A THREAT?” Edge bristled, red magic sparking slightly in his hands.

“Yes.” She spoke simply, not phased at the intimidation attempt from Edge. Crow, however, noticed her stiffen up as her eyes widened ever so slightly from her glare.

“WHY YOU-”

“EDGE!” Crow helplessly cried out as a few bones were launched towards the human. Before the duo could even process what happened, the girl crouched to the ground and spun to the side, picking something up and held it close to her torso before she stood up and faced towards the duo again. Most of the bones embedding into the wall, except for one that they saw just nick her back. In her arms was a black cat, it’s pupils dilated and ears slightly flattened to the side for a second before calming down as she placed the cat on a chair by the table.

Edge glanced over at the cat, speechless for a second, before being pushed into the locked door the woman glaring up in pure hatred as she held a knife to his ribcage. “Why should I even let you live after that move?” She hissed.

Crow watched in stunned, yet intrigued, silence as Edge seemed disturbed for a split second before he shoved her backwards. She stumbled slightly before very quickly getting her footing.

“WHAT ARE YOU?” The edgy skeleton demanded, detest clear on his face as he summoned another jagged bone.

“Want a cliché or the honest answer?” She retorted, adjusting the knife in her hand as she tilted her head in mock curiosity, a sadistic glint in her eye as she watched his anger.

“TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE... THING!” Edge snapped and threw some bones at the woman, who barely seemed to move from how fast she dodged and the bones, the skeletons watched as the bones collected into the wall and broken a piece off the table leg. The girl examined the damage before pointing the knife in Edge’s direction loosely, and taking a step towards him.

“CAN WE ALL JUST CALM DOWN?” Crow spoke up from the sidelines, Corentine held the knife up a few seconds longer before slowly backing off. She placed the knife on the counter and turned her back as she walked over to the table, Edge used this to his advantage as he aimed a bone straight at her back.

Instead of a cry of pain or seeming surprised, the human simply shuffled slightly before it pierced through the middle right of her abdomen, she grabbed the bone to prevent it from going any further after it fully went through. The chair in front of her scrapped against the floor as the cat fled under the table and hid in the corner.

The room was deathly quiet as she hid her face as she looked down at the ground before the bone dissipated, silently crouching as she caught her breath. The only sign of the impalement was the dark brown on her slightly ripped white turtleneck top and the scratch on the back from where she got caught by the previous bone.

After she straightened up she gave a last glare at the red and black skeleton that wished solely for harm but said nothing to him, while Edge was too concentrated on the brown and where the black cat had left. Crow took a double take as he noticed the bright green glow from her eyes as she glared in silence at Edge. “I guess the gig is u-”

“I FOUND SOME PAPER-UH WHAT HAPPENED?” Blue spoke up and all 3 pairs turn to him and an extremely tired looking Stretch. He glanced over at the damage before noticing the girl. “IS THAT BROWN SAUCE? HOW DID YOU GET IT ON YOUR SHIRT?”

The made eye contact with the human and glanced off to the side for a second before crossing her arms again, she quickly looked over at the brother before searching between the two brothers and putting one foot behind her. She seemed to tense up her shoulders before she wandered over to them. “I probably should introduce myself, huh? Through I’m sure Akel has already mentioned me.” She raised an eyebrow in question as she stepped over to the counter by the fridge and doorway, he seemed to ponder for a second before speaking up.

“ARE YOU CORENTINE?” He questioned, stepping towards her to be in front of the fridge. She grinned and pointed up at the ceiling.

“Yup that would be me. Though she probably didn’t tell you why I’m called that did she?” The girl spoke up, Edge moved over to the hob silently observing, as was Crow who was stood a bit to the side of Edge. Crow glanced over at Stretch who seemed to be tenser and had moved to be in line as Blue as he stood by the wall.

“N-NO SHE DIDN’T.” Blue hesitated as he responded.

“Well…” Corentine grinned down at him and moved to block off his escape root, the sadistic glint back in her eyes. “Corentine is another meaning for ‘Hurricane’ or ‘Tempest’, so you better stay out my way before I end up fucking over your li-”

She quickly jumped back as an orange bone whirled past her face and vanishing before it reached the locked door. Blue quickly returned to his brother’s side, and smiled thankfully at his brother with mild awe and confusion in his features, before focusing on the danger at hand.

Corentine observed where the bone vanished before she gave a sinister smirk towards the other human who seemed to look down at his hand that was out of his pocket before focusing on the girl’s malicious grin. His eyes which were once brown now flickered an occasional almond and almost Saffron, the golden glow flickering slower until stopping completely as he spoke up.

“it would be _knife_ if you stay away from my bro.” He spoke up, not looking away from the woman who smiled as if everything just fell into her game perfectly.

“Huh... Well, are you sure you should be asking me that?” Corentine spoke up as she looked over at Edge who took a second to realise that he was the focus of attention of the crazy woman. “Afterall, you’re asking what I am. Yet there are walking skeletons, _winged_ skeletons,” She gestured to crow as she continued, “and magic humans apparently. I don’t know how Akeldama let you stay but one thing I do know.”

She paused as she noticed she had their sole attention and glanced over at all of them. “Not only will I make sure you will leave, but Akeldama is gonna be pissed at the mess.” She made a sweeping gesture to the leftover damage from the bones that had already disappeared.

 

“UH… SORRY MISS CORENTINE BUT WE SHOULD REALLY TALK TO AKELDAMA.” Blue spoke up, fidgeting with his hands slightly. “FOR… SINCE WE HAVE TO MAKE A LIST AND HEAD INTO TOWN, YES THAT!”

Edge seemed to scoff before speaking up. “AT LEAST GET INGREDIENTS FOR LASAGNA RATHER THAN… WHAT MONSTROSITIES YOU WOULD MAKE, DON’T YOU DARE FORGET THE VINEGAR EITHER!” Edge barked before storming out the room, leaving the others in silence, Blue puffed his cheeks but still quickly noted it on the list.

“come on bro, let’s talk to akeldama.” Stretch spoke up, Blue quickly nodded and ran out the room to try and find Akeldama, Stretch looked back at Corentine and the slight glow of her green eyes before the gold flashed in his eyed as he glared before leaving Corentine alone in the room. She stared at the doorway a second before crouching down and looked over at the black cat who was hidden under the table.

“Come on girl.” She muttered under her breath, she watched from her crouched position to the doorway, “They will be gone soon,” She stood up and stretched, before glancing over to the locked door, “Knew they would try to snoop.” Her hand brushed past the key in her pocket, as she glanced down she frowned at her shirt. “Heh. Right, ‘Brown source’ guess the other two didn’t want to outright state it, huh... Though that tall one will pay for ruining one of my favourite tops.” She growled out.

She quickly took on a neutral expression as she glanced down at the cat as it meowed and rubbed against her leg. “Right, I came down for a reason after all.” She opened the fridge and glanced at the fridge in thought before chuckling under her breath, “Though if they’re gonna wake Akel up despite what I said, it might be easier to get them to leave than I thought.” Corentine Grinned in amusement down at the cat that looked at her expectantly with a quiet meow.

 

____

 

As Blue ran around a corner he noticed a black mass and quickly skidded to a stop as the mass moved away from him. Craning his neck up he noticed it was Reaper, who seemed concerned for the human that almost walked into him.

“CAREFUL HUMAN.” Reaper warned. “WE DON’T WANT A REPEAT ACCIDENT, DO WE NOT?”

“MWEH? OF COURSE NOT!” Blue glanced down and heard Stretch finally catch up.

“IF I MAY? WHERE ARE YOU TWO OFF TO IN SUCH A HURRY IN THE MORNING?” Reaper inquired curiously.

“WE JUST NEED TO TALK TO MISS AKELDAMA ABOUT THE LIST AND HOW WE ARE GETTING INTO TOWN, ALONG WITH SOME OTHER DETAILS,” Blue answered off hand. Reaper nodded and moved to the side to let them past.

“OF COURSE, SHE PROBABLY WILL BE IN A BEDROOM IF SHE IS STILL ASLEEP.” He logically reasoned. Something seemed to dawn on Reaper as he trailed behind Blue and Stretch as they knocked before opening every door they came across. “MAYBE WE SHOULD LEAVE HER BE UNTIL SHE WILL BE AWAKE?”

Blue shook his head before turning to look at the giant skeleton. “WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING BEFORE EVERYTHING IS SHUT SO WE NEED TO GO AS SOON AS WE CAN.”

“I SEE…” Reaper nodded absently. After a couple more doors Blue knocks on a door and after a second there is a thud and as Blue opened the door Akeldama sat on her bed, her back just off of the wall as she rubbed her head, the other hand gripping onto the metal headrest.

 

She glared over at the trio that had woken her before speaking up. “What is it?” She groaned out, tiredness evident in her voice.  

“SORRY TO WAKE YOU UP MISS AKELDAMA.” Blue bowed his head slightly as he looked at her apologetically. “HOWEVER WE HAVE TO GET GOING SOON IF WE HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO GET TO THE SHOPS AND HAVE ENOUGH TIME BEFORE THEY CLOSE,” Blue commented, he hesitated before continuing. “YOU MENTIONED CORENTINE WOULD TAKE US, ARE YOU SURE YOU CAN’T INSTEAD?” He spoke up hopefully. Akeldama glanced over at him blankly.

“I can’t drive, that is Corentine’s car. Yes, she will take you.” She spoke curtly. “Also why are you so loud?”

“BUT… SHE, SHE ISN’T-”

“she isn't who she says she is,” Stretch spoke up for Blue, who nodded in agreement, Akeldama didn’t react at all.

“Is that so?”

“EXACTLY P-STRETCH!” Blue pressed on. “SHE ISN’T WHO SHE SAYS SHE IS! SHE ISN’T HUMAN AND-”

“Yeah, I know.” Akeldama shrugged and Blue stared at her in confusion before speaking up.

“WHY ARE YOU LIVING UNDER THE SAME ROOF-”

“I’ve known for a while, it doesn’t bother me” She shrugs and glances over at the humans and Reaper.

“WHAT?” The Skeleton looked in confusion at Akeldama, “BUT-”

“Listen.” She straightened out and glared down at Blue, Stretch stepping closer as he tired smile tensed up. “If you don’t want to be under the same roof as her then just find a different house to stay at. Corentine has been here much longer than you have been and quite frankly while she will drive you, you are free to leave at any time. Now could you lot leave? I want to sleep, thanks.” She turned away from them and after a second the humans and Reaper left the room.

“GOODLUCK.” Reaper wished to the brothers before disappearing. The two brothers glancing back at where they have to walk to.

“we’ll need it,” Stretch muttered under his breath.

 

_____

 

“AKELDAMA SAID THAT YOU WILL HAVE TO DRIVE US TO THE NEAREST TOWN TO GET SUPPLIES.” Blue quickly explained to Corentine as she sat glaring at the pair of humans. She silently took a swig of her energy drink as she subconsciously stopped the cat from falling off her shoulders.

“Of course I am.” She muttered under her breath to glare down at the table before standing up. “Fine, you two bellends better go have your list sorted out. I’m not going to waste my money on something as pathetic as both of you.” She growled out and moved towards the doorway. “I’m only babysitting both of you since Akel doesn’t go outside anyway.”

“WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” Blue asked, hesitating before following the thing.

“I’m sure you don’t want me wandering around with blood on me right?” She raised an eyebrow at him, gesturing to the two sides of her top which has dark brown on it. “Let’s just say I have a feeling the fact that the bones were magic is the reason why it didn’t fully rip through-well it did.” She corrected and glanced off to the side. “The other skeleton would have a lot more to worry about than just a damaged kitchen if blood is spilt.”

Blue glanced over at Stretch who seemed tense but shrugged before they noticed the thing was gone, they went to the kitchen table to double check the items on the list, and nodding Blue folded the list up and put it in his pocket before Corentine returned. She had changed into a fluffy jacket and a turtleneck shirt, along with a cap and she had a pair of earphones in. She paid no mind to the keys she was throwing into the air and catching, as her other hand was selecting a playlist.

Once she pocketed her phone she glanced over at the skeletons, “Welp. I’m leaving now if you ain't getting in the car, I’m leaving you and you can starve to death here.”

“COME ON BROTHER!” Blue pipped up and grabbed Stretch lightly by the sleeve, who followed with no objections. However, all three of them could feel the silent terror the brothers felt being in the same car as, the monster, Corentine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter and I hope you are having an awesome day!
> 
> Want to interact with characters? Well, you can! Whether it be questions about the story, questions about them, or just giving them a random item, Feel free to drop a question in the ask!  
> Fangs and Bones Tumblr: https://ask-the-fab-gang.tumblr.com


	2. Baggage of others.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The blind will lead the blind into their tangled web of lies'

As the brothers both sat in the back of the car, they watched Corentine wearily. Her gaze unwavering from the road as she absently kept her jacket hood up.

“Papy…” Blue whispered quietly, glancing over at Corentine once more before focusing on Stretch, who looked over at him.

“yeah bro?”

“I… I,” Blue seemed to realise something as he gestured to Corentine, “Let’s talk later, she might hear us?”

“it’s fine bro.” Stretch waved off. “she’s probably got some headphones on under the hood.” Blue didn’t seem convinced but didn’t argue against it.

“Okay, brother…” Blue furrowed his brow for a second before he glanced up at his brother's eyes searching and curious, “How did you do that?”

“dunno.” Stretch shrugged and slouched further in his seat. “i just acted i guess.”

“But  _how_? How was that possible, do I have something like that?”

“maybe? though this may be because of the _thing_.”

“YOUR EYES CHANGED TOO, PAPYRUS, WHEN YOU USED MAGIC!” Blue decided to drop the whisper and talk normally, Stretch glanced over at Corentine who didn’t seem to react other than glancing at the radio, presumably for the time. Before Stretch could ponder too much, Blue decided to speak up again, “THEY SORT OF LOOKED LIKE GOLD.”

“gold?” Stretch looked down at the floor of the car, swaying slightly from the slightly uneven road. “maybe... we should talk to undyne soon.”

“But How Can We?”

“we know where she is, we can just leave and stay with her and alpheus, until things die down,” Stretch suggested and Blue looked conflicted.

“And Leave The-Them There?” Blue raised an eyebrow and gestured towards the house.

“they can fend for themselves.” Stretch waved off and Blue narrowed his eyes slightly.

“We Started This We Can’t Just Leave!”

“bro,” a serious expression falls on Stretch’s face as he stared at Blue, “that is a death trap, remember the edgy brothers?” Stretch lazily gestured to Blue, who seemed to barely have a frown on his face, “not to mention just a graze from the reapers and we’re dead. not only that but we have no clue what’s happening with sudden ‘magic’ or how to fix this!”

They both suddenly went silent, the extent of the mess and risks almost in full view to them, the car began to slow down as it approached the main road and Corentine seemed to remove the headphones and instead turn on the radio. The latest popular music started to play, and through the mirror Stretch could see a look of distaste on Corentine’s face briefly before she focused on the road.  

Focusing back on Blue, it was evident that Blue even forgot Corentine’s presence in the car while they had the conversation. After a few seconds of the music playing Blue spoke up, a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes as he spoke.

“WE CAN’T LEAVE THEM! WE CAN FIX THIS, WE JUST NEED THINGS TO SETTLE AND IT ISN’T THAT BAD THERE! IT’LL BE FINE PAP-STRETCH!”

”Pft. Yeah right.” Both brothers turned their attention to Corentine that was glancing over through the mirror. “Take ‘bad’ and triple it and you’ve got that place. You want honesty huh?” She seemed to pointedly glance over at Stretch, who gave her no reaction, “I would be surprised if you make it to the end of the week- Oh shit.” Corentine’s eyes widened as stopped glancing over to the brothers, to focus on the date on the radio. “Shit.” She muttered under her breath again, suddenly much more focused on the road.

“LANGUAGE!” Blue reprimanded as Corentine gritted her teeth.  

“got somethin’ on your mind?” Stretch spoke up.

“Nope, just let’s just say I strongly believe, _now_ , that you both won’t make it through the week.”

Silence droned on and Stretch seemed to watch Corentine closely before speaking up again.

“you sure you want to stay there?” Stretch glanced over at Blue in question.

“DON’T WORRY BROTHER! NOTHING CAN DEFEAT SOMEONE AS MAGNIFICENT AS MYSELF, IT… IT’LL JUST BE A BIT OF A CHALLENGE IS ALL! MWEH HEH HEH!” Blue posed as best as he could while sitting with a seatbelt on, Stretch smiled fondly and relaxed further into the seat.

“that’s my bro.”

 

_____

 

 

Akeldama groaned as she glared at the opposite wall of her room, occasionally tossing to the other side of the bed and back with no luck and just splaying out with her back on the bed. After a minute she sighed and lazily rolled out of bed with a thump before pushing up off the floor and dusting off her pyjamas.

Half asleep she wandered down the stairs and towards the kitchen, barely listening to the conversation that could be audible through the walls. However, she froze when she walked into the kitchen. The wall was still damaged by the bones and she blankly stared at it before focusing on the two skeletons in the room, which were Crow and Reaper, as both became silent.

“I want this fixed before I come back here.” She stated, before wandering over to the fridge to grab a chocolate milk bottle before leaving without another word.

“BLUE NOTED TO GET THE MATERIALS WE NEED TO REPAIR THE WALL, CORRECT?” Reaper inquired and Crow nodded.

“I BELIEVE SO BUT WE CAN’T EXACTLY CONFIRM IT RIGHT NOW THOUGH.”

 

_____

 

 

The two brothers in the car returned to their normal conversations, the serious discussion long gone, and the music barely being a hindrance. However, what did stall the conversation was when Corentine turned left, whereas the sign showed the nearest city was to the right.

“MISS CORENTINE? THE CITY IS THE OTHER WAY.”

“I know that.” Corentine plainly stated.

“THEN WHY ARE YOU TAKING US THIS WAY?”

“Are you really too dumb to realise it?” She raised an eyebrow as she glanced at him through the mirror.

“... REALISE WHAT?” Blue reluctantly asked.

Corentine sighed as she focused on the road ahead. “Well you said that Akel stated that wanted me to drive you two ‘to the nearest town’ and in between the next town over and a town 100 miles away, this one's nearer. So I’m going to this town.”

“BUT-”

“Also, you wouldn’t want to be seen or caught, right?” Corentine stated ominously.

“what do you mean?” Stretch spoke up wearily.

“Well you guys are looking for shelter with the freakshow, so you can’t go where you were living before. Not to mention that tall guy-”

“stretch-”

“ _Tall guy_ ,” she emphasised, ignoring the interruption, “has no clue about his magic. If his reactions are correct, and you don’t want to mess up in a place that is close to your current accommodation.” She reasoned, focusing on the road as they connected to a motorway, “While you guys may be human and can blend in,” She glanced over and made eye contact briefly in the mirror. “It probably would be handy if you were in a place that wouldn’t recognise you.”

“DO YOU KNOW US?” Blue questioned as Corentine continued to focus on the motorway as she passed a lorry.

“I-Well I’m just going off assumptions here but you guys can’t have travelled from another city completely since you have nothing on you, no mention of the undead in news, and that you were still looking for a place to hold up shortly. So you can’t have gone too far.”

“that’s not what he asked.” Stretch watched as she shuffled slightly, seemingly getting a more comfortable position to sit in.

“Fine.” Annoyance flashing over he face as she spoke evenly. “You want the truth fine. I’ve never met either of you, or seen either of you, from what I can recall from any of my trips back to that city.”

“OH, WELL THERE IS A LOT OF PEOPLE THERE, SO IT MAKES SENSE THAT FOR VISITING YOU NEVER BUMPED INTO US!” Blue nodded his head slightly, while Stretch seemed to stare down Corentine before focusing on the window.

“Dunno if you were active or involved with that place at all, I don’t care for an answer to that.” Corentine raised her hand to silence Blue who was just about to speak, “All I did was basic deduction and know that you need to keep your heads to the ground or you would have been noticed.”

“RIGHT…”

The radio drowned out the silence that was the car before Blue decided to speak up.

“HOW LONG DO WE HAVE LEFT UNTIL WE GET THERE?”

Corentine spat out, “We’ll get there when I park up, so don’t ask me stupid questions!”

She ignored the look Stretch gave her and after a pause Blue spoke up, “I HOPE IT ISN’T TOO MUCH OF A BOTHER FOR YOU TO TRAVEL FURTHER, WITH FUEL COSTS AND SUCH.”

Corentine’s knuckles tightened on the steering wheel as she focused on the road, after a couple of seconds she answered. “I’m not driving just for you two. I’ve got my own shit I need to get that I’m running low on.”

“OH THE FRIDGE!” Blue perked up and leant forward in his seat. “I NOTICED THE FRIDGE WHEN I WAS MAKING MY LIST AFTER OUR… HICCUP… WHY ARE THE ONLY THINGS IN YOUR KITCHEN JUST CHEESE, ENERGY DRINKS, AND CHOCOLATE MILK? DO YOU NEED TO BUY MORE OF THAT?”

“Sh-Did you touch the chocolate milk?” She responded quickly, her face void of emotion.

“WHY JUST-”

“Did. You. Touch. The. Chocolate. Milk?” She interrupted, her voice cold and harsh.

“I PICKED UP THE CHOCOLATE MILK TO-”

“You picked it up!” She shrieked slightly, panic flashing on her face before anger took over. “Do you have a death wish or something? Why in the everloving hell would touch it!”

“WELL I WANTED TO INFORM YOU THAT YOUR DIET IS VERY UNHEALTHY, IN FACT, IT-”

“I don’t care how unhealthy it is! Knowing Akel-Oh… She probably referred… Oh… Maybe you might survive.” Realisation dawned on Corentine and silently groaned. “She said something along the lines of ‘keep off my stash’ or something didn’t she?”

“YES SHE DID THOUGH I DON’T KNOW WHAT SHE-”

“She means the Chocolate milk,” Corentine stated bluntly.

“REALLY?”

“Mhmm.” She nodded, “and you just picked up a piece of her ‘stash’ to examine and then mention how ‘unhealthy’ it is… Don’t do that in front of her.”

“WHY?”

“I would advise against it… Though I also advise against any of you staying at the house so maybe you should all just pack up and leave while you’re listening to advice.”

They really shouldn’t have tried to get details from Corentine, as they soon found out.

 

 

______

 

 

“SO WHERE SHOULD WE GET STARTED?” Crow inquired, looking around at the kitchen.

“WHILE WE DO NOT HAVE TOO MANY ITEMS TO WORK WITH, WE CAN STILL USE A CLOTH AND WATER FOR THE HOUSEHOLD DUST, MAYBE VACCUM UP THE RESIDENCE A BIT,” Reaper commented.

“THOUGH THE HOOVER IS QUITE NOISY.” Crow quickly noted, “MISS AKELDAMA WAS STILL A BIT TIRED AND PROBABLY GONE BACK TO HAVE A NAP, SHE’S ALREADY INFLUENCED BY MY BROTHER’S LAZINESS!” Reaper nodded solemnly,

“THOUGH FROM THE SOUND OF IT MISS CORENTINE HAS APPARENTLY LEFT WITH THE HUMANS, IS THAT RIGHT?”

“OH! YES, SHE WAS DOWN HERE EARLIER!” Crow perked up slightly and Reaper gave him a curious glance.

“I HAVE NOT HAD THE PLEASURE OF MEETING HER YET, WHAT IS SHE LIKE?”

“SHE’S… LIKE AN ANGRY KITTEN.”

“ANGRY KITTEN? ANGRY LIKE HOW EDGE AND HIS BROTHER WERE?” Reaper tilted his head to the side slightly and Crow seemed to consider this before shaking his head slightly.

“NO… HER INTENT IS DIFFERENT… IT REMINDS ME OF AN ANGRY KITTEN.” He repeated and looked over at the curious Reaper. “YOU’LL UNDERSTAND WHEN YOU MEET HER, ANYWAY DON’T WE HAVE SOME CLEANING TO DO?”

 

 

_____

 

 

“HEY MISS CORENTINE?”

“What?” She spat out in irritation

“YOU’RE NOT HUMAN ARE YOU?” Blue inquired curiously, a tired chuckle resonated from the driver, a chuckle completely lacking humour as she sarcastically spoke up.

“Oh boy, I wonder what tipped you off?”

“WELL IT’S JUST-”

“I was being rhetorical!” She snapped at him, turning a corner as they entered the town.

“OH OKAY, SO WHAT ARE YOU EXACTLY, MISS?” Blue questioned, he missed how she gave a quick eye roll before she searched for parking spaces that weren’t just resident parking only.

“As I said to the Skeletree that probably gets all his shit on the blue banana, do you want the cliché or the honest answer?”

“blue banana?” Corentine glanced over at Stretch offhandedly for a second.

“HONEST ANSWER PLEASE! AFTER ALL, HONESTY IS THE BEST POLICY.” Blue answered, and Corentine nodded slightly under her hood as she looked over at Stretch in the mirror, her eyebrow raised.

“Would you prefer if I said Hot topic?” She questioned without any interest before focusing on the road and responding to Blue, “Well, I honestly think you should stay out of my personal business.”

“THAT ISN’T WHAT I MEANT-”

“Well maybe you should be more specific then,” She absently commented as she looked behind and reversed into a parking spot. She looked at both brothers once she parked, a serious deadpan on her face, “either way, if either of you two tries to rat me out I will personally make your deaths as painful as possible. Then I will proceed to inform everyone about your walking skeletons in your closet, that will be handed over to the government.

“If you think I am leaving you two for my own shopping you are very, very wrong. Whether you agree or not for keeping my inhumane nature a secret I won’t trust your empty words, so in either case, I will be there in case you try anything.”

“OKAY!” Blue nodded his head, almost seeming ignorant from the threats.

“but-”

“IT’S FINE PAPY! WE NEED TO FIND THE ITEMS ON THE LIST AND WE NOW HAVE AN EXTRA PAIR OF EYES AND WE CAN SHOW MISS CORENTINE THAT WE CAN BE TRUSTED! IT’S THE PERFECT PLAN! MWEH HEH HEH HEH!” Blue missed Corentine’s expression before something dawned on him and Blue looked over to Corentine as he undid his seatbelt.

“THOUGH I WILL FIND OUT WHAT EXACTLY YOU ARE MISS CORENTINE! YOU CAN COUNT ON ME!”

Corentine gazed curiously as a sudden spark of pink dashed through the maya blue eyes, before turning back around and undoing her seatbelt and quickly glancing around for traffic before opening her door and stepping outside. Her heels clicked slightly on the ground as she fixed her handbag that crossed over her torso.

She moved onto the pavement as she waited for the brothers to both get out the car and shut their doors before she locked it and stored her keys in her bag, her hands going into her jean pockets as she followed slightly behind the two brothers, her face slightly shadowed from the hood of the jacket.

Neither of the brothers noticed her thoughtful look or the response she finally said under her breath, “Sometimes the truth isn’t always fun, kid.”

 

 

_____

 

 

“THAT’S MOST OF DOWNSTAIRS LOOSELY DUSTED, MAYBE WE SHOULD SPLIT UP TO DO MORE TASKS?” Crow suggested and Reaper nodded.

“I CAN TAKE UP THE TASK OF HOOVERING IF YOU WANT TO KEEP DUSTING?”

“WHAT ABOUT EDGE AND THE OTHERS, SHOULDN’T THEY HELP?” Crow mentioned and Reaper shook his head slightly.

“WHILE I UNDERSTAND THAT BLUE IS BUSY, THE… OTHER VERSIONS OF MY BROTHER IS JUST AS LAZY AS HIM SO THEY PROBABLY WILL BE INEFFECTIVE. ALTERNATIVELY, I HAVE NOT COME ACROSS EDGE AT ALL TODAY, HAVE YOU?”

“ONLY EARLIER, I HAVEN’T SEEN HIM SINCE CORENTINE LEFT.”

“HMM… HE MAY BE IN A DIFFERENT AREA OF THE MANSOR?” Reaper suggested and Crow shrugged.

 

 

_____

 

 

“SO… ARE YOU A WITCH?” Blue spoke up, not looking at Corentine as he was searching for the next item on your list.

“What?” Corentine inquired, a bored expression on her face as she stared at the item Blue was looking for, though Blue understood the silent message _‘why are you asking that_ **_here_ ** _?’_

“FOR HALLOWEEN, SINCE THAT’S ONLY 2 MONTHS AWAY!” Blue recovered without missing a beat, he kept searching for the item as Corentine spoke up.

“Why would I be dressed up as a witch of all things?”

Stretch lazily picked up the item before handing it over to Blue who smiled in appreciation and placed it in the basket, before responding to Corentine. “I MEAN YOU ALREADY HAVE A FAMILIAR SORTED OUT RIGHT?”

A faint smirk flashed on Corentine’s face before it disappeared to the bored expression, “What familiar?”

“THE ONE THAT WAS ON YOUR SHOULDER, WHEN WE INFORMED YOU OF MISS AKELDAMA’S REQUEST, IT’S A CAT THAT’S BLACK! YOU ARE- YOU ARE LOOKING FOR A COSTUME AND YOU HAVE CAT. SO, OF COURSE, YOU SHOULD DRESS AS A WITCH.” The trio headed off to the checkout as Corentine shook her head.

“Well, your wrong bud. I ain’t dressing up as a woman with messy hair.” She glanced off to the side distractedly while the brothers continued on ahead to the short queue when Blue glanced over it appeared like she was debating between two items-

"Next customer please!" A female voice spoke up, causing Blue to turn back around and walk over.

He started to place the items that were in the basket to be scanned when Corentine appeared next to him, she picked up some of the items from the basket to be scanned instead. Blue decided to, with a bit of Stretch’s help, put the items in bags as the woman finished scanning.

Once the last two items were scanned they were still packing away when there was a small pause before a buzz sounded.

The woman coughed and both of the brothers looked at her as she awkwardly smiled at them, “H-have a good day!” The two brothers looked in confusion.

“WE-”

“Well, your the 1000 visitor at this new location a-and so we decided that you can have your visit for free.” The woman quickly exclaimed the fake smile was visibly shaking slightly as she tried to avoid Stretch’s piercing gaze. The cashier glanced over at Corentine who was adjusting her bag as she stepped towards the brothers, absently running her hands over the bags as she stuffed in the last couple of items.

“Come on. Let’s just go already, she said we can, so we can.”

“BUT-”

“ **_Go._ ** ” She whispered harshly at them, grabbing some of the bags and walking towards the exit.

“MISS-” As Corentine passed through the detectors, both brothers thought the anti-theft alarms would go off. However, only silence and an expectant Corentine glaring at them through the window got them moving, carrying the rest of the bags.

Once the swap brothers caught up Corentine absently dropped the bags she was holding in front of them and sauntered off to the side of the shop. Blue puffed his cheeks slightly as he looked over at her.

“CAREFUL! YOU COULD’VE DAMAGED SOMETHING DROPPING THE BAGS LIKE THAT!”

“I could have stomped on it… I can still do that.” She stated, raising an eyebrow before Blue sighed and lifted his bags.

“NO THAT IS THE EXACT OPPOSITE FROM WHAT I WAS SAYING!”

“Well do I look like I give a shit about what you're saying?” Corentine spoke up.

“LANGUAGE! EVEN IF YOU DON’T CARE ABOUT WHAT I AM SAYING SHOULDN’T YOU AT LEAST BE CAREFUL FOR THESE GIFTS THAT THE SHOP GAVE US?” Blue folded his arms and huffed, the bags at his feet as a few people pass by and a few raindrops landing on his hair, Corentine turned back around to give an unamused look. “OKAY EVEN IF YOU DON’T APPRECIATE THE GIFTS IF THIS IS DAMAGED YOU HAVE TO DRIVE US BACK OUT AGAIN.” Blue pointed out and Corentine’s bored expression faltered for a second before she stared at him.

After a beat of silence, she didn’t say anything as she stepped forward and picked up a bag before turning back around and walking off in a specific direction, Blue and Stretch picked up the remaining bags and followed behind.

“WHERE ARE WE GOING?” Blue inquired, the path being the route they have already taken.

“You still need to buy more clothes and food than just this, right? Might as well drop this shitty stuff off first.”

“LANGUAGE.”

“Oh just go step on some lego and dog shit.”

“LANGUAGE!” Blue spoke up louder, and Corentine groaned.

“It’s not a stick, it’s barbed wire you got.” Corentine muttered under her breath, glaring at Blue in the corner of her eye, under her hood.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” Blue looked over at Corentine as he furrowed his eyebrows.

“Nothin’.” “she didn’t mean anything bro.”

Corentine muttered at the same time as Stretch, she looked over at Stretch who had poured all his hatred into his stare as he casually walked beside Blue. At some point, he had bought a lollipop and had it in his mouth as he carried a single bag with him, the lightest bag.

 

 

_____

 

 

“BROTHER!” Reaper perked up as he noticed Death wander into the sitting room before just laying down on one of the couches, “HAVE YOU SEEN EDGE ON YOUR WAY OVER?”

“nope.”

“AH…” Reaper fiddled with the cloth in his hands as Crow spoke up,

“MY BROTHER HAS BEEN NAPPING LONG ENOUGH, I’VE GOT TO GO WAKE THE LAZYBONES.” Crow nodded over to Reaper before heading up to his brother's room. Death looked over at Reaper in thought before speaking up,

“something on your mind bro?”

Reaper paused as he stared at the doorway before nodding to himself, “IT IS PERFECTLY ALRIGHT HERE BROTHER, I JUST NEED TO HAVE A CHAT WITH MISS AKELDAMA… THOUGH I’M PRETTY SURE WE SHOULD WAKE HER ANYWAY, SHE HAS NAPPED EVEN MORE THAN YOU HAVE LAZYBONES.”

 

 

_____

 

 

“hey bro.” Stretch whispered under his breath, glancing over at the human in question.

“Yeah?”

“we can go now, we should go,” Stretch advised as they walked over to the car as Corentine had walked slightly faster than them and had taken to leaning against the brick wall next to the car ahead.

“We Can’t Papyrus,” Blue whispered back, “We Just Talked About This Earlier.”

They walked closer towards the car. “but bro, we don’t owe them anything.”

Corentine looked over at them, her face darkened by the hood and being in the shadow of the wall. “You should listen to your brother you know?” Corentine raised her voice so they could hear her despite being 5 metres away.

“H-HOW-THIS IS A PRIVATE CONVERSATION!” Blue stated and Stretch walked over towards Corentine as Blue trailed behind.

“what is your problem?” Stretch inquired, his voice and body stayed relaxed, however, nobody could miss the sharp nature of the words or how his eyes were glaring in pure hatred slightly down at the girl in front of him.

“My problem?” Corentine questioned almost seeming completely innocent, despite the smug grin on her face.

 

_____

 

“MISS AKELDAMA?” Reaper knocked on the door he remembered the Swap brothers knocking before walking in. “I DO BELIEVE YOU HAV-NYEH?”

 

_____

“My problem is you all see to have zero self-preservation and seriously don’t seem to be considering to get out as soon as possible before I snap, I snap so easily you know?” Corentine gave a toothy grin as she looked at them like a predator watched their prey get cornered.

The colour seemed to drain from both of their faces as Blue spoke up, “Y-Y-YOUR-”

_____

“MISS?” Reaper stared in confusion, before him was Akeldama sitting on her bed. She seemed to be biting down on a plastic dark red bag. Time seemed to slow down as she glanced over at him but continued to finish off the red liquid as if he wasn’t just standing there. He just stood there as the information was processing.

“Haven’t you heard of knocking and _waiting?_ ” She spoke up, irritation on her face as she got a baby wipe to clean off the red around her mouth.

“IS THAT… BLOOD?” Reaper inquired, his eyelights locked onto the packet that was thrown into a bin.

_____

“YOU’RE A VAMPIRE?” Blue questioned, his face seemingly torn between being excited and scared.

“Yup, and you two smell like you have delicious blood you know?” Corentine stated as she lent towards them. The iconic sadistic grin growing on her face again, “Maybe it’s to do with the magic in both of you, maybe you’re just naturally tasty?” Corentine licked her teeth slightly as she stared at them.

“don’t touch either of us.” Stretch stated, a hand lazily brought up slightly and a bone was summoned just in front of Corentine’s face, that had gotten closer than either of the brothers would like.  

“Fine Debbie.”

“it’s stretch.” The human deadpanned as Corentine backed off, Blue seemed to silently still be processing the information as Corentine huffed.

“Really I thought it was Papyrus?” She inquired nonchalantly, the brothers instantly became tense as her gaze pierced Stretch. “Through Papyrus would sound more believable for the necromancers dolls, not you two, after all, who names their kid Papyrus.”

“WHO NAMES SOMEONE CORENTINE?” Blue questioned back and Corentine gave a humourless chuckle.

“Touché, and an asshole would name someone Corentine, That’s who.” She stated before her expression darkened. “Though you two should know that if you try to tell someone they would either;” She held up a finger for each point that came up,

“A. Think you are crazy,

“B. Kill you because you know too much,

“or C. Torture you for the same reason as B. If either of you try to run right now... I am much faster than you and I can easily make either one of you just wish for death.”

“SO WE HAVE TO GO WITH YOU OR WE DIE?” Blue spoke up as he used one hand to fiddle with his bandana slightly.

“Did I say that?” She question back before continuing, “You can leave if you want, your brother Debbie over there-” She gestured with a hand towards Stretch, who decided on giving up on correcting her she paused for a second to glance over at him, Stretch just raised an eyebrow in response- “mentioned.” She finished quickly before walking over to her car.

“Debbie is probably the smartest out of your dumbass group of bellends. You want to survive, you can take your bags and just go back home and let the-and just go back to your normal lives.”

“NO! WE STARTED THIS WE CAN’T LEAVE THEM!” Blue stated and Corentine paused, her eyes narrowed as she tilted her head slightly, before a tight-lipped smile played on her face.

“Debbie should be stating that, hey you shouldn’t be ignoring your soul you know?” Corentine stated as she stared at Stretch who didn’t deem that with a reaction, “Can’t you feel your insides screaming? Though they could just be screaming at to get away from me, who knows?”

She smiled sickly at Stretch and winked at him as his eyes narrowed. “Though Pinkie Pink Piper here,” she pointed with her thumb at the confused Blue, “Probably might still not be as shocking as I first thought that you would be like that… Maybe.”

“I’M BLUE THOUGH, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY PINK?”

“Nothin’, why don’t you two decide if you want to go to death’s row or not, I’m going to pack my shit away.” She opened the passenger door and placed in the plastic bag she had been carrying that had been getting fuller the more shops they left.

“ISN’T THAT OURS?”

“Nope. That one is mine, the rest is your shit.” She pulled out some pieces of paper from her purse, waving them at a distance from the brothers, “See these receipts are mine.”

Returning the purse to her side bag, she threw the bag haphazardly in the seat, her keys saying in her hand as she moved to go to the driver’s seat. “You two decided on death or not,” She winded down the window, “If you leave just go without a fuss and I won’t reveal your skeletons to everyone.”

She absently watched through the wing mirror the brothers whispering harshly at each other, the words barely reaching her ears, her foot itching on the pedal.

 

_____

 

“SO…” Reaper looked at Akeldama, completely lost for words. “YOU ARE WHAT YOU CALL A-”

“Yup, I’m a Vampire.”

“OKAY… AND YOU SAY THAT-”

“Yes it is fine for me to drink blood, and yes I’m basically already dead.” Akeldama interrupted, a small amount of amusement on her face as she watched Reaper try to understand. “I also mainly am awake at night, so I’m pretty tired right now, so if your going to vacuum. Vacuum in the evening or night.”

“I GUESS I SHOULD LEAVE YOU BE THEN… MORNING? NIGHT?”

“Bye.” Akeldama stated offhandedly as she tried to get comfortable in her bed.

Reaper quietly shut the door and seemed to ponder this news for a second before nodding to himself, walking to where his brother would be.

“I PROBABLY SHOULD INFORM EVERYONE OF THIS NEW DEVELOPMENT.” Reaper noted to himself.

 

 _____

 

Eventually, the brothers made their way towards the car and carried their bags into the car before they strapped themselves in, neither of them said anything to Corentine. She just merely gave them a grin through the mirror, her fangs being more overt now.

“Welcome to hell, boys.”

Despite the grin they both saw her intense glaring before she focused on the road and didn't say another word on the drive back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would post this up today! The next chapter will be out tomorrow at somepoint  
> I hope you guys like it, and Stretch and Corentine really need to chill out... Geez. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of it so far?  
> Which characters do you like, and which do you hate?


	3. Daze of Discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Chasing phantom vision of a past they left behind'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than planned but there is so much information and stuff I had to add in.  
> I know this is basically the combined lengths of chapter 1 and 2 but this story was planned from the start to have quite long chapters...  
> Oh by the way there is depiction of violence which involves blood which I'll have an option to skip with ** before and after it. I'll have in the end notes what happened.

The car finally reached the Manor in one piece, Corentine reversed the car into the space it had been before they set off, right by a shut garage and the treeline.

As soon as she put on the breaks the brothers got out the car as soon as possible. Blue grabbed as many bags as he can and Stretch picking up the bags that are left, Corentine stayed in her seat with her items still in the passenger seat as Stretch swung his door shut.

The slam making her glare at his back as he continued back inside, the afternoon sun in full effect, as if the storm the previous night never even happened. Stretch lazily raised a hand to block the blinding light as they continued to the porch.

Stepping inside they noticed how quiet everything was. Too quiet. They walked over to the Kitchen and placed the bags at the foot of the table, Stretch immediately sat down on the bench and placed his head on his arms on the table. His head turned to the side to watch as his brother gave a disapproving look but wandered deeper into the Manor.

 

“HELLO?” Blue called out, listening for any noise, he continued to walk through one of the corridors on the bottom floor, heading to the back of the manor.

“heya human.” Blue jumped at the low voice and spun around to meet a familiar robe, before looking up to meet the void gaze of Death.

“H-HEY DEATH! I WAS JUST LOOKING-”

“let’s just get to the point.” Death stated, his aura sending shivers down Blue’s spine. He took a step back from Death as said skeleton moved closer.

“WHAT ARE YOU-”

“you said there was no magic here, only humans.” Death spoke darkly, and Blue looked up in worry.

“NOT THAT I WAS AWARE OF BEFORE,” Blue responded, fidgeting with his top slightly.

“so this ‘vampire’ thing is just human and not magic?” Death asked, his single eye light flickering into existence for a second before disappearing.

“YOU FOUND THAT OUT TOO? WHEN?”

“BROTHER?” Reaper’s voice spoke up behind Blue, the other Reaper on the other side of the corridor.

“it’s fine bro, just asking the human about the vampire situation.”

“AH YES,” Reaper’s soft smile never left his face but he looked at Blue curiously, “I WAS NOT AWARE SUCH A THING EXISTED, IT WOULD HAVE BEEN… BENEFICIAL TO HAVE BEEN AWARE OF SUCH A… CREATURE?”

“THEY DON’T THOUGH! THEY’RE JUST FICTION, OR AT LEAST THEY WERE THOUGHT TO BE.”

“well they don’t seem ta be just fiction, so it’ll be _fanta_ -stic if ya could inform us.”

“WE COULD ASK MISS-” Blue’s eyes widened in realisation, “MISS CORENTINE! WE CAN ASK HER BUT WE SHOULD CHECK ON HER,” Blue quickly left a wide gap as he passed by Death and ran to the front door and swung it open. Death appeared to just suddenly already be caught up, however, after a few seconds Reaper arrived.

Blue silently stared into the emptiness. There was no sign of Corentine anywhere, not in the car, not in the shadows, nothing.

“MWEH?” Blue stared outside for a bit before shaking his head and shutting the door, “WELL YOU BOTH WILL HAVE AN EVEN MORE MAGNIFICENT GUIDE FOR VAMPIRIC INFORMATION.”

 

_____

 

 

“HAS ANYONE SEEN MISS CORENTINE, OR RED?” Crow spoke up. Edge who finally joined and had been silently working on the other corner of the room, barely even attempting at the dusting he was doing, huffed and glowered at the shelves.

“MY USELESS BROTHER’S WHEREABOUTS IS OF NO CONCERN TO YOU.”

Crow gave Edge a brief side look before glancing at the rest of the room.

Night had already fell down with Blue and Stretch away to select their own rooms, leaving only 1 room left, which ended up on the top floor. With a good start of cleaning sorted out, Blue and Stretch had already gone to bed.

Raven was sleeping on one of the couches, while Death was on the middle couch inspecting the remote in his phalanges.

“BLUE INFORMED US THAT VAMPIRES TEND TO BE AWAKE AT NIGHT SO THEREFORE SHE COULD BE ASLEEP?” Reaper spoke up, his own cleaning supplies adding to the increasing pile,

“she was with the humans earlier, ‘member?” Death murmured,

“WELL YOU IMBECILES MIGHT BE SOMEWHAT USEFUL,” Edge spoke up as he finally turned to the rest of the room, a strong scowl on his face, “IF WE CAN FIGURE OUT THEIR ROUTINE WE CAN AMBUSH THEM EASILY!” He planned out loud. Death gave a blank stare, while Reaper and Crow gave raised eye sockets.

“THEY ARE OUR HOSTESS’, WE CAN-”

“If you’re talking about me and Corentine, we aren’t any kind of ‘hostess’.” A voice spoke up by the doorway, Reaper looked over to see Akeldama rubbing one of her eyes as she took a sip of a bottle of chocolate milk.

 

“AH MISS AKELDAMA, I MADE SURE THAT WE POSTPONE THE VACUUMING UNTIL YOU WERE UP.”

“Thanks,” Akeldama offhandedly said as she wandered to sit on the couch Death was on, “Though as I said, I’m not a hostess, since you guys can handle yourselves. Consider yourself temporary housemates or something.” She murmured before focusing on the remote in Death’s hands.

“You going to hold that all day or what?” She took a sip and Death seemed to silently stare at her before leaning towards her slightly.

“so you’re already dead right, buddy?” Death asked and Akeldama tilted her head and shrugged.

“Sort of? I guess?” she had to lean back as Death towering figure seemed to get even closer, in the corner of her vision Edge seemed to walk closer as his eyelights were locked on the scene.

Everything was silent before Death seemed to stare into Akeldama, before he raised his phalanges. Akeldama watched as mischief slowly started to show on his skull, before she could say anything, however, the skeleton hand suddenly pressed into her cheek slightly. Her eyes widened slightly as Reaper balked.

“BROTHER WHAT HAVE YOU DO-”

“Holy shit,” Akeldama cut in under her breath, her eyes looked up into his eye sockets in wonder, “You’re so cold.”

“well, i am cold as death.” She chuckled under her breath as a small smile slipped onto her face, she leaned over and grabbed the remote in his hands and quickly turning on the TV before twisting around to lean slightly on Death.

Death seemed to lock up and stare straight ahead at the TV as Akeldama was flicking through the channels, She looked up at him and a slight hint of colour spread on her cheeks. “I hope you don’t mind, I just… You’re cold.” She finished lamely, Death stared down at her before silently shaking his head slightly.

“it’s no skin off my bones, kid.”

A scoff was heard in the background and Edge stomped out the room, Akeldama glanced over at him with a questioning look before focusing on the show she stopped on.

“COME ON RAVEN,” Crow walked over and effortlessly picked up Raven and once Raven was over his shoulder he gave a short nod to the Reaper brothers and Akeldama before leaving the room to go to their rooms.

The TV drowned out the silence for a while and Reaper took a seat on another couch. Once the episode finished Akeldama spoke up, “So can you two tell me what’s going on with all the skeletons?”

She sat up away from Death’s cold chill and looked in between the two reapers, her look was decipherable.  “IT… HOW MUCH DO YOU WISH TO KNOW?”

“How are you skeletons here? How long do you plan on staying? Why are you here? What’s with your names?”

“well, we want some answers as well-”

“YES WHILE THAT IS QUITE A LOT OF QUESTIONS, WE COULD ARRANGE A QUESTION FOR A QUESTION IF YOU DEEM IT TO BE SUITABLE.”

“Well, I’ve got nothing planned, though we can skip any that are too personal.” Akeldama nodded and shook hands with Reaper, who looked down at the handshake before letting go.

“YOU REALLY CANNOT DIE BY OUR TOUCH, CAN YOU?”

“Hope not, or pretty sure I would be ash by now.”

 

_____

 

Daylight rolled around and Akeldama and the reaper’s parted ways, as she went back to bed. Reaper decided on doing some vacuuming before waiting for the other Papyrus’ to wake up.

Crow was the first to wake up, and Reaper watched in interest as he made ‘Breakfast Cookies’, with Blue entering the kitchen next. He pouted slightly as he reluctantly decided on eating the cookies rather than making Tacos, it was a bit too seedy for his taste but it was good enough pick me up for the work they had to continue over the house.

Edge walked into the kitchen a while after the others had finished eating and silently just got some cleaning supplies and left to a random spot in the manor to clean.

The others looked at each other before getting to work themselves.

 

_____

 

Raven had been relaxing on his bed for a while before the shuffling next door caused him to glance at the wall. After a few seconds, he heard the creaking of a door opening followed by a small click. He opened his door enough to see a black leather jacket and black trousers holding a large black egg-shaped item, curious he followed. The person paused at the stairs, seemingly scanning the room before silently going into their pockets and pulling out some black gloves as they walked down the stairs.

“heya.” The woman twisted around to see Raven, she finished putting on her gloves and looked at him in disinterest.

“What do you want Wings?” She growled out, she had a band around her head with netting over the top of her hair, Raven noted.

“i’m just wondering who you are, and what’s that?” He pointed towards the object in her hands, she rolled her eyes and put her head in the object as she responded.

“Great of course you don’t know anything, this thing here,” she gestured to the object, exasperation and irritation full in her voice, “is called a ‘ _helmet_ ’.”

She immediately turned around and fixed the helmet properly before promptly walking out the front door, Raven stared at the door for a second before wandering over to the closed curtains, the sound of a bang resonating from outside.

 

 

Peering under the curtain he observed the woman seemingly locking up the garage, the visor was fully down as she mounted the motorbike. It roared to life before she with practised ease drove down the path until Raven couldn’t see her anymore, he looked around blankly, his wings shuffling on his back before he decided to go outside as well. Fixing his goggles over his eye sockets he opened his wings and flew up to the top of the manor, landing on top of the flat roof and examined the landscape.

The trees seemed to completely seclude the manor not just from the front but around all of the manor, the single road being the only way in other than walking through the trees. He could see the person from earlier paused just at the open gates where the end of the private road is, the bike to the side as she seemed to be looking down at her phone and occasionally looking out.

Ignoring her he continued down the manor to the back, the backyard was even larger than the front space, a pool was the only distinctive feature other than the white fence border. The grass was slightly overgrown and even from this distance, Raven could tell the pool had leaves still in it, never mind any bugs that were guaranteed to be in it from the lack of maintenance.

Raven wandered back to the front and focused on the new development by the gate. A van had parked on the road where the girl was, she seemed to be talking to another person with a couple of boxes.

 

“so she’s who my bro was talking about, corentine?” Raven muttered to himself, he watches as she held onto the items and nodded to the person. Corentine seemed to fiddle with her bag and hand something to the person, Raven’s eye sockets narrowed slightly as the person raised their hands slightly and took a step back before she stepped towards them in turn still holding out their hand.

The person took whatever it was and headed back into their van, reversing out onto the main street, Corentine seemed to place the items on the motorbike before looking in his direction, the visor on the helmet reflecting the sun.

 

Raven instinctively opened his wings and backed up slightly, he watches as Corentine stared for a couple more seconds before walking the motorbike, with the boxes on it, slowly she became less visible as she walked under the treeline.

Without a second thought he flew down from the roof and quickly went into the front door before Corentine returned, nobody was cleaning the main hall or sitting room as they decided to spread out the cleaning through the mansion.

Crow was too busy to stop him from sleeping on a couch. One question running around in his head, why did she ride the motorbike to the end of the driveway before just walking back with the motorbike?

 

_____

 

 

As Corentine packed away the motorbike in the Garage, she walked through the front door. Kicking the door shut she placed the packages on the table before undoing the helmet and sliding it off her head, the hairnet sliding off at the same time.

She sighed and carried the packages in one hand and carried the helmet in another, she glanced over at Raven through the sitting room doorway before walking upstairs and heading to her room. She paused as her door was slightly open, kicking open her door she noticed nobody there. Scanning the room she dropped the items onto her bed and narrowed her eyes around the room as she opened the packet, she moved to the side to pick up another item which looked identical before sighing to herself. Corentine quickly slid off her leather jacket and put on a hoodie.

Putting her hands in her pockets she quickly moved out of her room, her hand quickly leaving to closed the door.

Without a word she walked into the kitchen, ignoring Blue as he seemed to focus intently on the wall he was working on. She opened the fridge and pulled out an already opened packet of grated cheese before slamming the door and wandering around the manor. She missed the looks or the words they said at her being awake but she kept searching.

Eventually, she went up to the next floor above and noticed one of the bedroom doors slightly open, giving a quick knock she paused briefly before pushing the door completely full. Red was sat up on his bed, his spine pressed up on the wall as he quickly looked from his lap to Corentine.

 

“who th’ fuck are ya?” He growled out, through Corentine focused on the cat that was currently on his femur’s and staring up at him, his red sweat and glare increasing as the cat moved closer towards him.

“Ugh, I’ve had to explain it too much, I thought Akel’s intro for me would suffice everyone.” Corentine groaned her arms opening and hit the wall slightly before she walked over, “Name’s Corentine, I’m going to be your worst nightmare yadda, yadda, yadda,” A dull expression was on her face as she looked at Red, “Though Jet seems to be more terrifying to you right now.”

“get this thing off me,” Red ordered, a snarl on his face, Corentine looked down at the cheese packet and grinned at him.

“I would have done that but now I won’t. Since you just insulted her, even after she had taken an interest in you.”

 

The sadistic smirk spread over her face as she lifted up the cheese packet, the noise caused Jet to twist back around, her claws scraping on the bones as she tried to claw for support. Red swore slightly under his breath and Corentine grabbed a couple of strands of cheese and threw them at Jet. One strand landed on the top of his shirt, while another landed just off from Jet and the last piece fell onto the floor. Red’s glare increased as Jet was clawing at his shirt to get the piece of cheese before it fell down. She easily walked off his femurs to eat the other two strands of cheese.

“what’s th’ big idea lady?” He growled at Corentine, she kept her smirk as she shrugged.

“You wanted her off, she’s off now, so what?” She absently already got some more cheese from the packet, not enough to spill onto the floor but Jet noticed with a small meow. Corentine crouched down slightly as Red responded,

“i didn’t mean for ya to throw that shit in th’ fucking room!” Jet jumped onto Corentine’s back and climbed up as Corentine straightened out in sync, Jet’s claws digging into the hoodie to stabilize as she peered down at Corentine’s hand.

“Well whatever, hope to never meet again.” Corentine gave a small wave as she turned around and walked back to her own room, Jet happily eating out of her hand while balancing in the process.

 

_____

 

 

The day had been very productive, despite the arguing of who would make the meals between the different skeletons and Blue. A tense heavy atmosphere drowning any possibility for a normal conversation, Red had been pulled out of his room by Edge briefly and he decided on just drinking some Mustard before returning to his room.

The others spending a bit more time eating before continuing on, Death ended up taking over the cleaning of the dishes after being nominated by his brother.

The moon was hidden behind clouds, the darkness of the land not being a problem for the Reaper. He wandered silently around the manor but paused as he looked through a doorway. Corentine was sat down at the Kitchen, she had a mug in the other hand which she took a sip from, she had a sour expression as she didn’t look away from her phone.

Reaper took a second before he wandered over, “YOU MUST BE MISS CORENTINE?” Reaper spoke up causing Corentine to jolt and glance over warily.

“Uh Huh, finally someone can connect _some_ dots, though what’s with the formal crap? Would’ve thought the two brats at least would have warned you of me,” Corentine raised an eyebrow as she took in the tall skeletons appearance, “and I thought the other skeleton was a tree, you’re a beanstalk! I’ve got an axe somewhere with your name on it, _buddy_.”

 

They silently stared each other down for a second before Reaper gave a soft chuckle and pulled out a chair opposite the overtly wary Corentine. “YOU CAN TRY, HOWEVER, I CANNOT DIE.” Corentine silently stared into his eyelights before giving a scoff and focused on her phone as she picked up her mug, “WHAT IS THAT, MISS?”

“The blood of my enemies,” She didn’t miss a beat as she continued to look in disinterest at her phone. Once she took a sip and placed it down, she glanced briefly at the skeleton towering in front of her, “Can skeletons bleed? It’d be handy to add to the collection, the brats probably wouldn’t last long enough.”

 

Reaper leant forward slightly as he tried to see what was on her phone, she quickly moved it so he could only see something about '34° C', “AS I SAID MISS,” he ignored her huff, “I CANNOT DIE SO I DO NOT KNOW REGARDS FOR IF A SKELETON SUCH AS MYSELF CAN BLEED, THOUGH I AM PERSONALLY DOUBTFUL IF THE OTHER SKELETONS WOULD BLEED.” He seems thoughtful as he stated this, his gaze landed back on Corentine.

The light of her phone finally shutting off, the kitchen basked in calm darkness as Corentine finally looked at Reaper’s gazed, “What the fuck do you want? While you can’t die, I can do so much more than just killing someone.”

The sadistic grin slipping on her face, her eyes glowing slightly in the darkness. “After all, that would be so boring to just let things end by killing them. It’s so much more fun to watch the world crumble around the person before I finish them off, slowly.”

Reaper stared at the amused grin and eyes that seemed to only wish for as much pain as possible on him, his small soft smile never left his face as he stared at her, the glow in her eyes seemed to fade out as she slowly dropped the grin.

Her expression shifted to irritation as her eyes glowed brighter than when she was grinning, and finally glanced away towards the mug to down the rest of her drink. She got up to wash the drink.

 

“IT SEEMS CROW WAS INDEED CORRECT.” Corentine twisted around to Reaper, a question dying in her mouth as Reaper no longer was there.

 

_____

 

Red was staring up at the ceiling blankly, the silence deafening before he growled and threw his pillow at the wall.

**Knock Knock Knock.**

Red jolted in his bed as he stared at the door before raising his voice slightly, “fuck off,”

He groaned before listening to the silence and falling back onto the bed, he was just about to fall asleep whe-

**Knock Knock Knock!**

“i said ta fuck of pal!” He growled at the door, there was no response but he kept his eyelight on the door.

**Knock Knock Knock Knock.**

Growling Red reluctantly got off the bed and stomped over to the door and swung open the door harshly,

“what th’ fuck don’t ya get about-” He cut himself off as he stared at the empty doorway. He glanced down the corridor but didn’t see anyone there either, “damn door knock pranks,” He muttered to himself.

He shut the door-

**Knock Knock Knock Knock.**

“you’re really startin’ ta really piss me off.” Red swung open the door and kept it open, there was still nobody there. “why not try this trick on someone else, pal?”

There was a silence that stretched on for a couple of minutes before Red slowly began to shut the door, he gave an unnecessary sigh as he fell back onto his bed.

_“Why do seem so scared?”_

The voice of a little girl spoke up quietly in the room, Red quickly sat back up and looked around a bone being summoned on instinct,

_“All I wanted to do is play with you.”_

“what th’ fuck?” Red muttered, his eyelight darting around the room trying to locate the voice,

_“Please come and play with me.”_

The childish voice pleaded, Red began to sweat more as he shook his head.

“get away from me, whatever shit you are.” Red summoned some more bones but didn’t have a target to hit.

_“I’m so lonely.”_

“too bad, i ain’t.”

_“You’re not afraid of the dark, are you?”_

“i ain’t but, ghost kids are not on the fuckin’ contract of this place.”

_“Don’t be afraid, come with me.”_

“i-”

**Beeeep. Beep, beep, boop.**

 

 

A noise resonated at the door frame and cut off Red, his eyelight darted over at an object stuck by the wall next to the door hinge. Walking over to it he recognised it from his universe when they- “a fuckin’ speaker.”

Red interrupted his thoughts of the past as he snarled and ripped the speaker off the wall, crushing it instantly. “it’s probably when boss-”

 

_The woman groaned her arms opening and hit the wall slightly in irritation, before she walked over, “Name’s Corentine, I’m going to be your worst nightmare yadda, yadda, yadda,”_

 

“shit, how’d i miss that?” Red hissed to himself, his thoughts were interrupted by a generic woman’s screech on the bedroom next door and the sound of Edge promptly yelling.

“well, that answers my other question,” Red grumbled, the manor slowly becoming more active before the sound of the room below him being slammed open and Akeldama’s voice is barely audible,

“Cut it out! The rules were made there for a reason!”

Another bit more muffled voice responded, which Red heard as he pressed his skull onto the floor, “Well you never mentioned we had to follow the rules, just them.”

“You knew what I meant, and stop using the ‘bluetooth’ thing, if they want to leave they will.”

The voices became silent and he could hear a creaking of a door as he assumed Akeldama walked off.

 

_____

 

The next day was very uneventful, The Manor seemed to almost seem to be a completely different building by how thoroughly cleaned it was. Reaper mentioned the front and back lawn that was overgrown, however, she just mentioned that there was a lawnmower in the shed but Corentine held the key. Corentine wasn’t seen during the day, or at night so all they could do was clean up pool outside, night time seemed to fly by as Reaper and Death were shown by Akeldama the wonders of Tv and shows.

 

 

“someone’s risen from their coffin.” Death commented as Corentine was walking down the stairs, the ending of the sunset evident in the glass on the door.

Corentine promptly flipped him off without even giving a single glance, she opened the curtains which gave a good look of the driveway for a couple of metres before being cut off by the sitting room, which Death was just in the doorway of.

Ignoring his presence Corentine walked past him and ignored the eyes and eye lights on her back as she opened the curtains and stared outside, Death in the meantime decided on going inside the sitting room further.

She ignored the words or looks passed at her -especially when they commented on the speakers from two nights ago- as she left the room back to the front door, she silently paced back and forth, checking her bag before glaring at the door almost preparing for an attack before continuing her pacing.

The sky got darker and Corentine stalked back through into the Sitting room and closed the curtains, much to the confusion of the audience. She lifted a part of the curtain and seemed to watch intently for something but only a few of the skeletons noticed the flash of light before Corentine dropped the curtain and returned to the hallway.

A few minutes run by before the doorbell rang before a cheery knock came from the door, Corentine froze up from the pacing she had started again. Before, she swung open the front door to glare at the figure in front of her. The figure gave a chuckle and walked inside, brushing past her shoulder. “Lovely warm reception as always, Core.”

Corentine shut the door with a bit more force than necessary before turning to the smirking guy in front of her.

 

If there was one word to describe what the guy looks like, it would have to be ‘fuckboy’ from his hair to his slightly tight shirt showing off his toned chest, to the ripped jeans. His features were flawless and his hair was messily falling to the right, a mild case of permanent bed hair was evident to the random strands of hair sticking out and down to just before his eyes.

 

She absently walked around the room so she was near the sitting room as he stood in the centre of the main entrance. The man’s blue and purple eyes glinted in playfulness yet when he stared at Corentine he ended up raising an eyebrow. She had one foot spaced out in front of the other as she loosely folded her arms as if she was preparing to react to an attack.

Shrugging it off the man wandered towards Corentine before noticing movement in his peripherals. Glancing to the side he noticed Raven and Death who were both visible in the Sitting room doorway.

Corentine wandered to the doorway and absently leant against the doorway, an indifferent expression as the man wandered over before pausing just before Corentine. “Oh man, look at you! You actually have friends,” Joy seeped from the man as he grinned over at Corentine, “Or are you keeping them hostage?” He took a proper look at the skeletons and confusion flickered on his face before looking at her slyly, “When did you learn necromancing? You’re kinkier than I gave you credit fo-”

Corentine shoved him away from the doorway and glared like a disappointed parent. “Cut the shit Carden, just do your job and don’t bother the suicidal ‘guests’. Akel’s orders.”

 

“How rude!” He spoke up insulted, a few seconds tick by and after a deadpan from Corentine he gave a disapproving look over at her. “Fine, but you know you can cut the formalities with me.” The man stated though he didn’t seem surprised when he got no response and pouted slightly as he raised his hands, “I’ll play nice with them,  I just wanted to have a bit of fun… Though…”

The sadness quickly slipped into a smirk, the skeletons and humans almost in whiplash from just hearing the changes in emotions with the guy. “We could always-”

Corentine gave a disgusted look and turned away to fake heave.

“Not a chance, who knows how many-Ugh.” Corentine actually looked sick for a second as a thought crossed her mind and the man took his cue to walk into the room. While Red, Edge, Reaper, and Akeldama were nowhere in the room the others were all inside, inspecting the newcomer.

 

“So Core hasn’t been a polite host at all so I guess I have to introduce myself.” He spoke up, sucking in all the attention he has on him, and ignoring Corentine’s eye roll in the corner of his vision. “I’m guessing you know about Miss. Akeldama’s deal, so the name’s Aldon Carden. I’m sure we are all gonna have some great fun together, maybe we can even have an ab-soul-utely great experience in the future.” He grinned at the audience, locking eyes with the two human’s of the group and took two steps towards them.  

 

 

“Well, well... What do we have here?” Aldon spoke up curiously, glancing over at Corentine. “Are ya sure Miss Akeldama is here, Cib? If so, why is Sam-’umans ‘ere?” He slurred slightly as he faced away from the brothers. Corentine seemed to silently tilt her head to one side slightly as she stared at Aldon who stared at her before turning back around at the brothers.

Corentine glanced over at the human brothers and narrowed her eyes for a second, “So is anyone going to introduce me?” Aldon spoke up, Crow seemed to be conflicted as he stared at the new figure.

Raven, on the other hand, was more focused on how Corentine’s eyes widened and her poker face faltered, she took a few steps back from the humans before returning to her glare as she seemed to tighten her already folded arms.

“You don’t have to introduce nothing, Carden,” Corentine growled out.

“WHY IS-”

“Aww come on Core.” Aldon interrupted Crow and wandered towards Corentine, pausing an arm’s distance away. “Can’t I have at least some fun?”

 

 

Corentine was silent for a few seconds before finally speaking up, “Do you want to go outside for a bit?” Aldon seemed to look in thought for a second before grinning mischievously.

“But I just got here, you know how long it takes to get a call here, I can't always come over for a booty call, no matter how often you drunkenly text me.” Corentine rolled her eyes and turned her back as she headed towards the front door, speaking up so Aldon can still hear her.

“I suggest you get your ass outside before either of us get Akel mad, alright?” She turned around as she swung open the door to look at Aldon who had slowly followed her, a few of the others following behind curiously.

“WHY WOULD IT MATTER IF YOU MAKE HER MAD?” Blue spoke up behind Aldon. Corentine only gives him a passing glance and Aldon looks over at her in amusement.

“Wait… Do they not- You know what?” Aldon turned to Blue and smiles sweetly at him, “Why don’t you guys find out? I recommend it.”

“Carden!” Corentine stomped over and grabbed Aldon’s shirt and pulled him outside, Aldon didn’t show any resistance as he followed. “Guests remember.” Corentine hissed at the man.

“Just so you know I’m on a schedule,” Aldon stated as Corentine let go after a fair bit away from the building and walked away from him to bring a large amount of space between them. The tree line nearby rustling in the wind, the land lit by the mansion’s lights and moon.

Corentine slid off her messenger bag and swiftly pulled out a stake, her eyes not leaving Aldon. “Good. Then you can get out my sight quicker.”

 

She slowly stalked over to the nearest tree. With a quick glance, she put the stake through the pocket on her kangaroo hoodie, and effortlessly climbed up, to tie the bag in the tree. One she dropped down and quickly took the stake from the pocket and taking off the hoodie and throwing it up into the tree.

“Dang Core, really?” She heard and turned back towards Aldon who had also set any items on him to the side. However, he seemed to pick up some items from his van as he now had a quilter with arrows to the side and a few arrows in his hand, a bow in the other hand. Death glanced at the Stake that was in a holster on Aldon’s belt that had been hidden by his jacket earlier. “That’s blunt. I thought you-”

Aldon cut himself off as he stared at Corentine, she made some vague gestures and glanced over at the confused audience. Aldon had an amused grin still on his face as he raised an eyebrow, he too glanced to the audience before chuckling.

He glanced back over at Corentine and tilted his head from his left to his right, and back onto the left a playful grin on his face which resulted in Corentine making a gagging noise and an offended look.

“Fuck you, asshole.” She spat as she glared deeper at him. She raised her stake and positioned her feet so that she was on guard as she bent her legs slightly. Aldon didn’t move for the Stake or an arrow but only lifted up the bow.

“Now there we go!” Aldon spoke up, seemingly delighted at Corentine’s rage. “You think you can beat me, still? Ha, as if Whelp.” Corentine’s eyes flashed green for a second and blind rage took over.

“That’s it!” Corentine shouted out and after two seconds she was already in front of Aldon. He jumped to the side, missing the stake from going into his stomach.  His chuckle could be heard as he virtually vanished from how much faster he moved.

Crow and Raven had moved further back from the confrontation, while the two humans stood on the front of the porch. Death was off to the side watching with his permanent grin.

“MISS CORENTINE! MR CARDEN CAN WE CALM DOWN AND JUST TALK?” Blue called out. A yawn and a voice piped up behind them.

 

“Ah, Carden is here. He’s early.” Akeldama spoke up. Reaper and Edge were seen to be wandering down the stairs from the ruckus outside.

“MISS AKELDAMA WHAT DO WE DO? IT IS DANGEROUS BUT THEY MIGHT KILL EACH OTHER!” Crow spoke up, concern laced in his words. Corentine seemed to be glancing around at the empty land before focusing in on the trees. An arrow shot out around a tree and Corentine quickly duck and rolled out the way, as she finished the roll she swift avoided two more arrows.

“They’ll be fine.” Akeldama brushed off, Blue looked over at Akeldama.

“HE’S A VAMPIRE TOO, RIGHT?” He inquired and Akeldama looked over at him.

“Well I don’t know him personally, so who knows? All I know is he’s our delivery guy... You know I’ll just start without them then.” She turned around to walk back inside, Reaper following curiously behind her and Death glanced over at them before continuing to watch the fight.

Red walked over to beside Edge watching in confusion at the current events, while Edge narrow his eyes as he watched as Aldon suddenly was in front of Corentine, Stake in hand as he lunged at her - the bow no longer on him.

She dodged occasionally getting clipped on the side and attacked in turn, managing to scratch up Aldon as well. While it was almost impossible to see almost exactly what was going on for the humans in the small crowd, the skeletons could follow slightly easier. Corentine quickly swung her stake at her left as she lunged at Aldon. He took a step back and turned to barely avoid the blow however he missed how she used her leg to trip him up.

Aldon fell back onto the ground and looked up at Corentine, who pointed her stake towards him pure hatred in her eyes. She stood there panting for a second and even from the distance the audience could see a small proud smile seep on Aldon’s face.

Corentine stood there over Aldon the stake in her hand shaking ever so slightly while she got her breath back.

“Congrats Core,” Aldon spoke up softly the smile not leaving his face. Corentine grimaced and pulled him up by the shirt.

“Stop it! I’m not a kid I know that isn't a stalemate!” She growled out, shoving him away. Aldon stumbled back for a second before the smile became tenser.

“Core-”

“Cut it will the nickname! I ain’t a goddamn personality robot.”  She tightened the grip on her stake as she took a step backwards.

Aldon’s smile slipped from his face, “Well, you’re acting pretty cold. Colder than normal, come on please Corentine.”  he dropped the stake he was holding as he widened his arms at her.

“Please.” Corentine could barely hear the plea, she backed away further, glancing towards the audience and locking eyes with Crow before turning her back to everyone.

 

“Please, can’t we just go back to before Je-”

“-NO!” Corentine screamed, whipping around.

**

Aldon quickly tried to slide to the side, the stake that was in Corentine’s hand a second ago was embedded in his bicep.

She would have hit his heart if he didn’t have moved.

 

Corentine’s eyes widened as she looked at the wound, “Don’t,” she muttered a bunch of words seemed to be on the tip of her tongue, “don’t EVER try to- You don’t deserve to! N-not… Don't… As if you care about anything!” She tried to threaten but it seemed like words had escaped her.

Aldon barely seemed to be processing anything, he glanced down at the embedded stake and over at Corentine’s face. The dark brown seemed to be pure black with the night sky out. Luckily, the wound was away from the mansion but that didn’t mean that they didn’t see.

Aldon instinctively grabbed his arm just under the wound. He didn’t register the calls of concern from some of the audience, nor how others stopped them from coming over. He stood there gripping his arm before tilting his head to look at Corentine in her eyes.

She watched as his eyes flashed a bright glow of blue and purple as he stared her down. She took a step back, and another. His face was completely empty of any emotion as he stared at her.

“You forgot your place.” He moved his uninjured arm to grab the stake and after a beat of silence pulled the stake out. The blood ran faster down his arm yet he didn’t acknowledge any pain, instead, he just tightened the grip of the bloodied stake as his body started to repair the crater in his arm. “You want to fight as if we’re equals, so be it.”

**

His smile was gone and Corentine’s glare slipped as she quickly reached up and pulled herself up into a tree, Aldon had already slammed the stake at the tree as she tried to use the foliage. Both of them hidden from the audience that had a mixture of neutral, curious, and concerned expressions. The rustling of trees was all they could hear other than an occasional yelp or shout.

The audience occasionally seeing a purple and blue blur as it sprinted from one place to the next.

 

_____

 

After a total of two minutes Aldon walked out of the treeline, his outfit and hair a bit messier than before, his top still torn and brown blood on his sleeve, however, the wound seemed to have stopped bleeding but still evidently there. He absently carried his bow and collected all the unharmed arrows and placed them in the quilter. Collecting his things he wandered over to the Van and opened up the passenger side of the van, throwing the items in there before taking off his shirt and throwing it in too, he glanced over at the small crowd and noticed as Blue wandered over, stopping a few metres away.

“ARE YOU OKAY?” he questioned, looking at the injury that had closed up. Aldon only gave him a hum of acknowledgement before reaching to a water bottle and opened it up and poured a bit on a clean part of his shirt. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Blue spoke up again.

Aldon didn’t speak up straight away, only glanced over at him and used the newly wet part of the fabric to clean off the blood off his arm before eventually speaking up. “Can’t walk into Miss Akeldama’s house smelling of blood.”

“DID YOU… KILL… MISS CORENTINE?” Crow spoke up wearily, concern and hesitance still on his skull.

“As much as she is right now, she’ll come around.” He cryptically muttered, after a second the vampire in question stumbled out of the treeline. She had put on her hoodie and had the hood up, her face was in shadows as she slowly walked over.

As she got closer to the light of the mansion they saw how her trousers were ripped up and almost seemed to have a giant hole just on the shin and just above the knee on her right leg. Her pale skin showing through the brown around the blue trousers. Her face seemed to almost look like a mask by how empty it looked, her face seemed dirty, while they couldn’t see too much of the extent of the damage thanks to the hoodie. Her hands had blood on it too, from which one of them, the skeletons and humans had no clue.

She silently walked past the skeletons into the mansion, glancing over at Crow after barely hearing his words of concern. She started to walk on, ignoring how Raven glanced down at her right leg from the slightly abnormal gait in her walk.

“OF COURSE SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU CAN’T STAND UP AGAINST ME! NEVER MIND THAT THING!” Edge gloated after Corentine walked past him, she paused tilting her hood enough to know that she was listening.

“yeah, that was pretty pathetic ‘uman.” Red agreed with his brother a grin on his face as he looked at Corentine. She stayed still before silently turning her hood back towards the stairs and took her time as she slowly began to ascend the stairs.

“Well I’m not too off time, actually I’m ahead since usually it isn’t that quick,” Aldon spoke up as he walked away from the van to finally acknowledge the others. “So if you could can you all give me an Akeldama some space? Kinda need to unload a month supply of stuff here.” He spoke up pointing his thumb towards the van. Death took the initiative and walked inside the mansion, the others except for Blue and Stretch eventually following suit.

 

“OH! MR CARDEN!”

“Aldon is just fine little dude, what’s up?” Blue puffed up his cheeks slightly in annoyance before Aldon laughed and waved him off, seemingly expecting the response. “Nah just messin’ with ya, though you don’t have to be so formal. What’s up?” Aldon looked at Blue a small amount of amusement on his lips.

“ARE YOU CORENTINE’S EX?” Blue spoke up innocently, Stretch watched as Aldon’s face light up.

“Has she spoken of me? I try not to brag but...” Aldon gave a secretive smile and winked at Blue who looked proud of his deduction. “Anyway shouldn’t you get inside? It’s bound to be cold for you two as well out here. though I can heat either of you two up if you want.” Stretch glared over at Aldon, the gold briefly flickered and curiosity took over Aldon’s mind as he put his hands up in mock defence.

As Akeldama walked off the brothers looked at each other, “I DOESN'T ACT LIKE A VAMPIRE… NEITHER DOES MISS AKELDAMA, THEY DON'T SEEM TOO DANGEROUS OTHER THAN JUST THEN.” Blue gestured to the treeline. “WOWIE HE IS GOOD WITH A BOW, THOUGH HE DOESN'T SEEM AS BAD AS MISS. CORENTINE. WHAT DO YOU THINK PAPY?”

Stretch’s gaze follows on Aldon before focusing on Blue, “... both of them are bad news, though my guts are saying we’re missing something.”

The two brothers focused on the entrance hallway as they shut the front door behind them and walking further into the house, they briefly noticed how Akeldama shook hands with Aldon, who had a business face on.

“Hello, Miss Akeldama. Sorry for the situation with Cib. She stepped over the line, though it wasn’t in the house,” He pointed out and Akeldama nodded,

“It’s fine,” She brushed off, “You both kept it out of the house, though Corentine looked like she was close to dripping blood on my floor. I should’ve told her to wait until she’s healed more before walking in.”

The two brothers exchanged glances, the conversation getting quieter as they walked off further down the mansion. However, not before they could hear a stiff chuckle, “Well what else could I do, you know? She tried to undermine me Miss.”

 

 

_____

 

 

As Crow headed to his room since he wasn’t helping and he had some time to spare, he noticed the door opposite. The room that apparently belongs to Corentine. Raven stayed silent as he stayed by his brother's side, lost in his own thoughts about this new situation. After a couple of seconds, Crow raised a hand to knock on the door, listening the only response was a soft groan and someone muttering under their breath.  

Taking that as permission Crow opened the door and peered inside. The room was mainly lit by a dim desk lamp by the vampire and a portable heater at full brightness. Corentine meanwhile, seemed to be clean and in a tank top and shorts, the black cat on the foot of the bed almost invisible as it flicked it’s tail while watching the duo wander into the room.

“MISS CORENTINE?” Crow asked as he stared at the green glow of her eyes in the darkness, her gaze barely blinking as she watched him warily, distrust evident in her eyes.

“Get th-Get out of here.” Corentine hissed at them, Crow ignored her tense nature and continued on.

“YOU LOOKED PRETTY HURT MISS. ARE YOU DOING ANY BETTER?” He asked, genuine concern flashing on his features as he observed her shoulder that was slightly discoloured. The fresh wounds that could be seen occasionally on her arms seem to only be a bit pink. However, it seemed as if she is not fully healed yet as she barely moved her right leg, or her left arm.

“What's it to you? Planning to stake me while I'm down?” Crow stopped examining the evident injuries in the dark and placed a hand on his sternum.

“OF COURSE NOT MISS.” Crow gestured to shoulder and leg. “I CAN HELP HEAL YOU MISS.”

She bared her teeth slightly in disgust as she shuffled as she sat on her bed, placing the covers over herself and causing Jet to jump off the bed and climb onto the top of their scratching post.

“I don't need your help. That asshole just reminded me that I’m no-” Corentine quickly glanced over at the concerned skeleton before shifting round to face away from him. “Just leave, I can sort my own shit out.” The bitter command barely being anything more than a sigh. Conflict passed over Crow’s face as he watched the vampire.

“bro?” Raven spoke up by the open doorway, shifting from one foot to the other as he observed the scene.

Corentine turned her head slightly at the voice before returning to face the wall pulling the sheets over her head, “Just get lost,” She groaned out before adding on, “and if you touch anything you're dead.”

Both brothers could see the soft glow of her phone under the covers from whatever she was doing. Through her headphones, she could hear Raven walking away and Crow starting to before stopping a brief moment and leaving without saying another word. After the door clicked shut she removed the cover from her face to glare over at the door. “This is why I need a lock.” She stated in annoyance.

 

_____

 

After the last of the supply had been sorted 4 hours later Aldon sighed slightly, before checking the time on his phone. “Alright!” He grinned, glancing over at Akeldama who was giving him a mildly curious glance. “That’s me done here but I am still on time. A bit earlier than planned actually.”

“That’s good.” Akeldama politely smiles and nodded her head, they locked up the basement before walking to the main room where the majority of the other skeletons were around the area and eventually walked over to the duo. Aldon scanned over everyone in the room, before raising an eyebrow at Akeldama.

“Is Core still not down yet?” Akeldama just shrugged and Crow spoke up as he and Raven were walking down the stairs.

“SHE ISN'T LEAVING HER ROOM.”

“What a drama queen.” Aldon rolled his eyes in mild annoyance.

“well, she seemed ta be pretty injured after your ‘fight’ with ‘er.” Red noted and Edge silently nodded his agreement.

“pft. As if.” Aldon blew a raspberry as he dismissed the idea with a hand. “She is just sulking right now, she would have healed at least… 3 hours ago? Unless,” He seemed to be in thought for a second before looking at the others, it was obvious he was forcing a neutral expression. “Can someone get her for me?”

“SHE SEEMS LIKE SHE DOES NOT WANT ANYONE TO GO INTO HER ROOM THOUGH,” Reaper spoke up, Crow stayed silent as he and Raven moved close to the interaction.

“Miss. Akeldama?”

“I’m going off to relax, so I can’t.” She stated, already walking through to the seating.

“I just…” Frustration flashed on his face for a second before he gave a charming smile. “She would never open the door for me and I need to speak to her.”

Red narrowed his eye sockets at Aldon while Death spoke up. “why do you think she’ll-”

 

“I'LL GET HER.” Blue interrupted Death’s question and a mischievous smirk worked itself on Aldon’s face, a couple of skeletons even heard Aldon chuckling under his breath.

“but bro-”

“DON'T WORRY BROTHER IT WILL ONLY BE A SECOND I WILL INFORM HER THAT HER EX WANTS TO SEE HER.” Blue ran upstairs to find Corentine’s room, pushing through as everything screamed to run the other way. Stretch kept his eyes locked on where Blue was last seen as Red looked at Aldon curiously.

 

“ex?” Aldon looked over at Red and nodded.

“Yup, we broke up a while ago since she thought I was cheating on her with another gal,” a bittersweet on his face, “it's one of the reasons why she is so angry at me  specifically.”

Red’s eyelight jumped from each of Aldon’s eyes, seemingly looking for something before he glanced towards the staircase which they could barely hear a muffled Blue through the walls… Followed by a shriek.

Red, Death and Raven all glanced over at Aldon who had put a hand over his mouth as the shouts continued upstairs, followed by the sound of stomping.

“What the fuck did ya tell him!” Corentine’s shouting could be heard before she turned the corner and appeared at the stairs, rage clear as she locked eyes with a slightly amused Aldon. As she continued on, Blue eventually emerged, confusion and concern on his face as he looked on at the scene.

“What?” Aldon feigned innocence as he shrugged, Corentine stomped over until she was directly in front of Aldon. She looked up so she wasn’t just glaring at his neck as she sputtered for a second.

“Y-You know ’what’! Why are you spreading shit that we were ‘exes’ or some bull? How would they even believe that after what happened earlier!” She accused, pointing a finger and pressing it on his chest slightly as she glared. Aldon didn’t move but the amused smile never left.

“WAIT HE ISN’T YOUR EX?” Blue spoke up on the last step. Corentine took a step away from Aldon as she looked at Blue in recoiled horror.

“Fuck no!” “Yes.”

Aldon and Corentine spoke up at the same time, Corentine sent a disgusted look and a glare over at Aldon, who just put a palm up in her direction and looked over at Blue. “Why else would she be like this. I told her-”

“Don’t go making-”

“-that we were just not meant to be.” Aldon ignored Corentine’s interruption as a hurt expression passed on his face, he brought a hand to his chest. “She just was so clingy and constantly getting jealous for just glancing in a direction another girl was. Then one day I had a friend over at our house and Corey-”

“Never call me that again-”

_“Core core-”_

“Go burn in sunlight-”

“ **Let me talk!** ” Aldon raised his voice for a split second before taking a deep breath and the charming smile returned, “ _Corey warrie_ here ended up thinking I was cheating on her and flipped her shit, so I just couldn't stick to the relationship anymore and had to break it up.”

 

“At least make it believable, I have no idea what you are even on about!” She glowered at Aldon. The skeletons and the two humans watching in varying levels of interest as Aldon stepped towards Corentine and wrapped an arm around her and clasped onto her shoulder.

“See, while I’m only a small bit exaggerating this is what I’m talking about. You were pretty possessive of me.” He grinned down at her as she seemed seconds from exploding in rage. “Only a possessive insane girlfriend, like yourself, could get so angry at me.”

“Get. Your. Arm. Off. Me.” She bluntly warned. Aldon raised his arm off her to ruffle her hair before raising his other hand in mock surrender, after Corentine slapped the hand off her hair.

“I’m just letting them know that you’ve got beef with me before I have to be back here next month.” Aldon shrugged and Corentine stared at him blankly for a second before shifting her feet slightly and glancing off to the side, an annoyed expression taking over.

“All this shit over a stake?”

“STEAK? BUT YOU-” Crow spoke up but stopped after Raven quietly bumped him with a wing and shook his head lightly when Crow peered down. The two vampires glanced over at the interruption, irritation in one and the other was completely blank.

Aldon focused his attention back onto Corentine while she continued to watch Crow for a second, “You need to get a better grip on your reactions.” Aldon stated seriously, Corentine glanced over, her hands were stuffed in her pockets, and her eyes were narrowed through her deadpan expression. “If I was a second slower you would have ashed me.”

“Well, I wonder why I react to that stuff.” Bitter sarcasm leaking through the words as she took her hands out her pockets to cross them, she turned her back on Aldon and start to walk over to the front door.

 

“Again? I didn’t have a choice!” Aldon spoke up, a hand on the bridge of his nose, Corentine paused and eventually spoke up.

“You did. You did and that was the problem.” Corentine bitterly responded, not turning around. The interaction lost between the pairs of brothers, who observed in silence. The air suddenly tense as Aldon took a step towards Corentine who kept her back towards everyone.

“Why can’t you just get over it! It was one thing and it’s been 2 years already!” Anger spiked up in Aldon’s voice as he no longer had a playful look on his face.

Corentine whipped around, her eyes glowing a toxic green, “Well maybe it’s because-” She cut herself off as she glanced over at the audience, the glow instantly vanishing from her eyes as she grabbed her arm and sent a quick glare at Aldon.

 

She took a deep breath before casting her glare to the ground, her voice held a bite but she didn’t raise her volume, “Because… It isn’t just a one-off minor problem. You fucked up and you fucked up bad, Ai-Al- Carden. So… So why don’t you just accept what you did and leave? Go do your job. You can come back next month for your job, but Akel will handle that. Never associate with me again.” Corentine stated, moving to an empty spot by the doorway to the Dining room that was next to the kitchen, she leaned against the doorway and quickly pulled out her phone, her hair pulling in front of her face.

 

The others focused their attention on the quiet Aldon, his silence dragged on as he seemed to hold no emotion on his face, no mischief, no anger. Nobody knew how to react, even the bird brothers seemed to be conflicted and hesitant to approach either vampire.

Eventually, Aldon puts a hand into his pocket as he walks over to Corentine who doesn’t look up, pulling out his hand he brought a business card sized piece of paper with some writing on and silently held it out to her. She glances over at it and absently uses her free hand to pick it up to examine. Pocketing her phone she scanned the writing before looking up at Aldon and scrunching it up and without another thought threw it on the table.

Aldon sighed but didn’t seem phased by it and pulled a different piece of paper out his pocket, Corentine kept an indifferent, if mildly annoyed, look as she glanced at the new paper. She read for a bit longer before glancing up at Aldon, keeping the note out of sight for the others before dropping her hand and using her other hand to unlock her phone and continue what she was doing, her other hand going into her pocket.

“Same old you, huh?” Aldon eventually spoke up, Corentine didn’t acknowledge him as he backed off and turned to the silent skeletons and humans. “Well, in either case, I’ve done all that I need to do here.”

 

He glanced over at Blue and Stretch who ended up standing off by the entrance at some point during the confrontation. He took his leave towards the entrance however he paused as he wandered over and muttered to them. “Watch out for Miss. Akeldama.” He spoke lowly at them, his expression decipherable.  

“why her?” Stretch questioned.

“SHOULDN'T WE FOCUS ON CORENTINE?” Blue looked up at the male in confusion.

“She’s… A cunctator.” Aldon spoke up, his eyes flicking over at the girl in question. “Isn’t that right?” He raised his voice enough to get her to reluctantly look away from her phone to look over at him after he got her attention he quickly winked and licked his fangs. She glared deeper at him and showed her fangs as she bared her teeth at him, while flipping the bird at him. “If you're done playing, and want a good time, you know where to call Core.” He called out playfully, amusement lighting up his eyes once again.

Before Corentine could respond Aldon ruffled Blue’s hair in passing as he walked out the door, shutting the door behind him and driving off to continue his work. Corentine glared over at the front door, not moving from the doorway she was leaning in.

After the fell brothers and Death headed over to the sitting room, since there was nothing interesting happening in the main entrance, Crow bounced towards Corentine happily. “WOWIE HE SEEMS TO STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU CORENTINE! WHY DON’T YOU TRY-”

“You’re delusional.” She cut off Crow darkly, as she slowly looked up and glared at him, her eyes having a soft green glow to them. “How can you ever think I would date someone like him, even more! How can you be insane enough to think that he has ‘feelings’ for me, or for anything.” She air quoted and rolled her eyes. “In case you haven’t noticed birdbrain I’m a vampire, He’s a vampire. God Akeldama is one too.”

“SO?” Crow tilted his head, naivety clear on his skull.

“So?” She seemed to be stunned at the response, the green glow vanishing before becoming brighter. “We are dead humans, that drink blood! We kill, and we feast! As if we have time for ‘romance’ and ‘dating’. So get that through your skull before I bash it in.” She threatened before placing her phone back in her pocket and left to go up the stairs to her room.

She paused briefly as Jet had taken her seat on the stairs at some point after Corentine went downstairs. She swiftly and easily picked up Jet and moved her onto Corentine’s shoulders as she continued upstairs, the cat staring at Crow and the other skeletons before vanishing around the corner with Corentine.

“HUMANS CAN LIVE AFTER THEY FALL DOWN? I KNOW THE SOUL CONTINUES AFTER DEATH BUT I DIDN’T KNOW IT IS LIKE THIS.” Crow questioned once Corentine was out of sight.

“apparently this really is legit, huh.” Stretch comments, Blue seemed thoughtful for a second before tugging at Stretch’s hoodie.

“Stretch?” The human in question glanced down at Blue, “Do You Get That Feeling Too?” He muttered lowly so the others can’t hear, Stretch glanced at the door and at the staircase before responding under his breath.

“that we’ve seen them before somewhere?” Stretch looked at the corner of his eye at Blue who nodded slightly, confusion and vague familiarity shot through their heads. They both missed Raven’s wary and Crow’s curious glances through their attempts at trying to remember where they’ve seen the two vampires before.  

 

_____

 

After Aldon Carden had left everyone except Corentine and Akeldama had taken to sitting in the sitting room. Akeldama had ended up returning to her room after most of the others had taken their seats in the sitting room. The fireplace on the other side of the room warming the place up as the night became longer.

“AH! MISS CORENTINE!” Crow spoke up cheerily as he stood up. everyone silenced their conversations and turned to the new visitor to the room who had frozen up mid-step as they stared at the skeletons and humans, examining the varying levels of distrust on their faces, her headphones barely audible from the volume, yet the style of music could barely be heard. Crow began to walk over and Reaper seemed to smile in amusement at nothing, “I WAS WONDERING-”

Before Crow could finish whatever he said, Corentine turned completely around and walking off. They heard a door nearby slam shut, a tense silence taking over, Even Akeldama didn’t seem to say anything. Crow glanced over at Reaper and Raven, conflict evident on his face as he looked towards the open door before sitting back down. Eventually, the conversations started up again and the disturbance was soon forgotten.

 

 

Everyone was too focused on their own conversations to notice Edge slip out of the room, with Red following in tow, who shut the sitting room door in the process. The main entrance was empty and Red quickly glanced around just in case someone took their own shortcut to follow them, or if Corentine was standing there. His eyelight darted over to the main two doors opposite him, one door was shut while the other was enveloped in darkness.

“THEY SEEN TO HAVE FORGOTTEN THE LEECHES NEED TO BE REMOVED.” Edge glowered, as he walked in the direction of the dark kitchen. Red’s eyelight glanced over the table in the entrance which was no longer covered in dust but seemed as if it had just come out of the shop, with how tidy and clean it was.

“B-boss wh-” Red quickly sped up as he realised he was falling behind his brother.

“IF I CAN’T KILL THEM DIRECTLY, I WILL JUST HAVE TO SORT THEM OUT ANOTHER WAY.” Edge informed Red, ignoring the interruption.

“but boss we-“

“ARE YOU DOUBTING MY PLAN?” Edge stopped to glance over at his brother, an expectant yet neutral look plastered on his skull.

“of-f course no-not boss, it’s just-”

“JUST NOTHING SANS! IT’S QUITE SIMPLE, REMOVE THE FOOD SOURCE AND ANY PEST WILL EITHER DIE OR LEAVE! NYAH HAH HAH!” He laughed, placing his hands on his hips as he marched over to the locked door in the dark kitchen. Red silently followed behind Edge. His eyelights darting from the floor to the corners of his sockets. “SANS!” Edge barked, moving to the side to glance down at his brother.

“y-yes boss?”

“BE USEFUL FOR ONCE AND GET US IN THERE!”

“of course boss but i need ta have seen where i shortcut, i ain’t ever been in there,” Red grunted out, his eyelights darted up at Edge before focusing on the door.

“YES SANS I KNOW THAT!” Edge glared down at his brother before gesturing at the keyhole. “EVEN THE SIMPLETONS IN THERE AND LOW LIVES WOULD KNOW YOU CAN EASILY LOOK IN AND THEN SHORTCUT!” Red pressed into his jacket, as he glanced up at his brother.

“‘cause, sorry boss.” He muttered before shuffling up to the keyhole and crouching down slightly before pressing an eye socket to the lock. The single eye glowed brightly as it examined the hidden room, it cast a soft red light in the darkness and after seeing what he needed to he stood up and walked back over to Edge.

Edge placed a hand on the top of Red’s hood, Red himself glancing down at the floor and after a second of hesitation focused on the hidden room and they both blipped inside. Quickly preparing a bone or two the duo glanced around as if something was going to jump out, however after nothing doing such a thing they flicked on the light and examined the stacks and stacks of blood that had arrived earlier today.

Red pressing into the corner, the fluff of his hood covering most of his face, his eyelight still viable as it slightly dilated, the edges getting fuzzy as he watched his brother summoning more bones, a grin on his face as he laughed in victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Basically Corentine threw a stake and Aldon barely had any time to move, so for a split second he tried butility ended up with a stake in his arm. Thus he's not dead and used the stake as his new weapon in the fight. 
> 
> Titles for Chapters 2 and 3 come from Aviva with their song 'Drown'.  
> What do you guys think?  
> Would anyone be interested in an extended scene in the bonus fic with Akeldama and the Reaper brothers doing their Q&A?
> 
> If anyone reads this and is interested I would love to hear what you think of the characters!
> 
> Have a great day and remember to stay awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the chapter and I hope you are having an awesome day!
> 
> Want to interact with characters? Well, you can! Whether it be questions about the story, questions about them, or just giving them a random item, Feel free to drop a question in the ask!  
> Fangs and Bones Tumblr: https://ask-the-fab-gang.tumblr.com  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/hEUeTjS
> 
> Skeletons featured:  
> HumanSwap: Stretch, Blue. Inspiration: https://popcornpr1nce.tumblr.com/  
> Reapertale: Reaper, Death. http://renrink.tumblr.com/post/135699274823/reapertale-au-masterpost  
> Bird tale: Crow, Raven. https://janghongi.tumblr.com/  
> Underfell: Edge, Red. (Community)


End file.
